


The Boys Next Door

by Emotionalglutton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Hawaiian), African American Allura, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Caucasian Pidge, Cheerleader Allura, Cheerleader Lance, College Dropout Kuro, College student Shiro, Cuban Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Football Player Keith, Grinding, Heith - Freeform, Japanese Kuro, Japanese Shiro, Kissing, Korean Keith, Kuro is a glorified cinnamon role, Kuro's a bad boy, Luro, M/M, Making Out, Might be future smut I dont know yet just depends on how I feel, Motorcycles, NSFW, Pierced Kuro, Polynesian Hunk, Profanity, Romance, Shiro and Kuro are twins, Shiro is the golden child, Slow Burn, Smut, Sweet Kuro, Tattoed Kuro, Underage Drinking, Violence, adopted keith, handjob, surfer lance, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionalglutton/pseuds/Emotionalglutton
Summary: Lance Mcclains life has taken a downwards spiral since the Shiroganes moved in directly across the street from him. Keith, or Mullet as he likes to refer to him, has transferred into his highschool and effectivly started to screw up EVERYTHING. Lance hates him, but mostly he hates the fact that he's stealing away his best friend Hunk.Things change when Lance learns that Keith has a smoking hot set of older twin brothers who are away at college. The blacksheep of the Shirogane family, Kuro, drops out of school and temporarily moves back in with his parents. He's big, muscled and bad with a wicked smile, a black harley, piercings, tattoos and suspicous bruises that never seem to fully fade away before fresh ones appear. Lance finds himself quickly backpeddling on whether or not Keiths family moving into town had been such an awfull thing afterall.





	1. Gag Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go guys! This is going to be just a short intro to get the ball rolling and for those of you who read my other Luro fic Surviving the Storm DONT WORRY! I will still have plenty of time to update regularly on that as well. This fic is more of an easy laid back and fun distraction for when I run into a mental block or just need a stress reliever/break/punching bag.
> 
> Anywhoo ENJOY!

Lance is in his Senior year when Keith Fucking Shirogane transfers in. He’s an asshole and Lance hates him. For good reasons he might add. The guy has this stupidly bad eighties mullet that nobody could pull off, even way back then, for one. Two; he’s a weird mix of grungy and emo. Lance would bet his lifes savings that if he opened the guys closet all he’d find would be a bunch of dark colored and faded band tees, like ten pairs of ripped up black skinny jeans, and a few pairs of combat boots in varying heights from ankle all the way up to knee. Three: He has shit taste in music that he insists on blaring as he pulls into the parking lot eeevery mooorning! Which is just rude as all hell because some people, like himself, are just NOT morning people and don’t want to be subjected to outdated whiney boybands at seven a.m. five days outta the week. Plus his car is nicer than Lances and that just erks him to no end. Fourthly? He’s stolen his best bro Hunk who flirts with the jerk all the damn time, the traitor!

The last reason is probably the most troublesome. Keith is the football teams new starting running back. Why would this be a problem you might ask? Well because Lance was the co-captain of the cheer squad. Which means? Lance was forced to be around the jerk almost every day for after school activities and practices. The part that had Lance really salty though was that his best friend now made it a point to sit in on said practices. But not for Lance. Nope! Not for his bestest childhood bro. He was there for ‘Mullet’, which is what Lance has deemed Keith in his own head.

Lance could gag just thinking about it. In fact he does gag as soon as he sees Hunk that afternoon, all heart eyed and mooning in the stands. Pidge is there too of course. Plugged in and oblivious to the rest of the world as she listens to music and types away a mile a minute on her laptop. 

Allura, sensing his distress, lays a hand on his shoulder and gives him a small sympathetic smile. Lance places his hands on his hips and blows out a breath, forcing himself to relax before giving her a nod to let her know he’ll be fine. He can handle it.

The best part about their friendship is that they don’t even need words to communicate anymore. Allura was the other captain of the cheer squad and she and Lance had been on the team together since freshman year. Their relationship had been pretty rocky at first. Actually scratch that. She had hated his guts.

Lance was a sucker for pretty girls with dark skin and dammit was the girl fine. So of course he flirted like there was no tomorrow. It wasn’t until about halfway through that first year that Lance found out she was gay as all hell and he backed off. Yeah she was still gorgeous, but if his momma had taught him anything it was to respect others and he wasn’t going to push for something that was so obviously not going to happen. Especially if it would only make the girl uncomfortable. It hadn’t taken long after that for them to pull together and start forming the best team in the district.

Allura and Lance worked well together. Their seniors from the year before had unanimously voted them in as a pair instead of the traditional single squad leader and the rest of the team had had no problem with accepting it. Allura and Lance wouldn’t have it any other way. She was the brains and he was the spirit. Together they had plans to conquer regionals this year and Lance had no doubt that they could pull it off. They had spent almost the entire summer working through a couple new routines that where sure to rock the judges. Their only real competition would be coming from Galra high but Lance had faith in their team. This year? That trophy was theirs.

Practice ended early today because it was a Friday and honestly Lance had no problems with this. He was hungry and grumpy and tired. So soo tired. He just wanted to go home, knock out his chores and take a nap before dinner. 

Hunk effectively ruined this for him though as soon as he stepped out of the male locker room, freshly showered and feeling a bit more rejuvenated. 

“So your house today right?” Hunk askes, munching on a granola bar and staring over his shoulder at the door as Mullet walks out behind him. 

Lance slings his backpack over one shoulder as he struts over and snags the other half of Hunks snack wolfing it down in two big bites as they begin heading in the direction of the student parking lot. When he’s done he sucks the melted chocolate chips from his fingers.

“What are we doing at my house exactly?”

Hunk freezes, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“Lance, bro. Please pleeease tell me you didn’t forget about our science project due this Monday.” Hunk visibly starts to sweat, bending some at the knees and clasping his hands tightly together as if praying his answer will be something other than what it so obviously is. 

“Uuuh. I…didn’t…forget about our science project that's due this Monday?” Lance screws his face up in a sheepish little grin, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous tick. 

“Oh man. We are so screwed. That’s it! You,” Hunk points a finger into Lances chest before turning to tap it against his own. “and me? We’re sitting down and nocking this bad boy out this weekend. You aren’t dragging me down you slacker. I’ve worked way too hard on my GPA for this to mess it up now. You can kiss whatever surfing plans you had goodbye buddy because I’m laying down the law.” Hunk jabs the same finger down towards the ground, stomping a huge foot in whats clearly supposed to be a commanding way. Its too bad Lance has known for ages that the gaint polynisian boy is the biggest softie in the known universe.

“Riiiight!” Lance smirks, winking an eye and tossing a very distressed Hunk his signature finger guns before dancing past on his way to the exit.

“Lance Mcclain, you get back here!” Hunk warns, grabbing at the sleeve of Lances green military blazer before he skips back out of reach. “I’ll tell your mom!”

Lance slows to a stop, glancing over his shoulder in wide eyed horror at his supposed ‘best friend’, hand already pushing on the bar of the heavy metal door.

“You wouldn’t dare…” He hisses, narrowing his eyes. 

“Watch me!” Hunk whips his iphone out of his back pocket turning it face out to show Lance his thumb already hovering over the Mcclain Home Phone icon in his speed dial. 

There’s a moment of calm where they just stare at each other, neither one willing to back down.

Lance lunges and Hunk yelps, jumping a foot in the air before he’s wheeling around and shooting down the hall in the direction they’d just come from. Back towards the gym. Back towards Keith who when they turn the corner looks to be in deep conversation with the football team captain. 

Hunk is fast for a guy his size and before Lance can snag the back of his collar he’s cowering behind his surprised almost boyfriend screaming, “Lance is trying to kill me!”

Lance collides into Keiths front, not slamming on the breaks fast enough. He growls in annoyance at the new obstacle, trying to snatch Hunk out from behind the other boy. Hunk jumps from side to side evading the long fingered hands trying to get a good hold on him. Hunk hoists his cell high above their heads and Lance pushes up off Keiths still stunned shoulder, tiptoeing and scrambling for the device hovering just out of reach.

“Hey! HEY!” Keith barks, finally coming out of his momentary paralysis and shoving at Lances chest. Lance yelps as a boney elbow lands in his side. He topples forward, knocking the three of them to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and hissed curses. 

Keith rolls, pining him to the ground with a knee planted squarely on his chest. Lance wiggles grunting under the weight and smashing a hand into the guys cheek, pushing up as hard as he can. Keith might’ve been shorter than him but damn was the guy solid. 

“Get off! Oh my god what do you weigh? Three hundred pounds?!” Keith huffs, pushing up to help Hunk back to his feet.

“Whats going on here? Why are you two fighting?” 

Lance hops to his feet, brushing dust off as he glares daggers at the muscly Asian boy. 

No one says anything for a moment and Lance glances at Hunk cowering behind his cross armed and perpetually foul tempered crush. Lance sighs out his nose eyebrow twitching in irritation.

“Fine! I’ll do it!” Lance shouts, tossing his arms up in a vague gesture of surrender before spinning away to retrieve his backpack that had somehow been slung to the other side of the hall. He pouts as he fishes out his keys, groaning as he turns back to see the two making eyes at each other. Hunk thanks Keith for being his hero and Lance can practically feel the bile rising in the back of his throat. 

“Ugh. Huuunk, please, no more. Are you coming or not man?”

Keiths eye light up and he smiles up at the darker boy standing next to him. “You going to Lances today? I could give you a ride if you want.” Hunk nods enthusiastically, eyes sparkling with excitement and Lance makes a repulsed heaving noise before whipping around and stomping off ahead of them. 

Oh yeah! Had Lance forgotten to mention the worst fucking part to it all? Mullet head had moved into Lances neighborhood.

Right across the damn street.


	2. The Twins

Lance wakes up in the morning, completely stiff and covered in sweat. Hunk lays on the side of the bed closest to the wall, snoring like a bear with his bare legs wrapped around Lances right leg. Lances other leg dangles out over the edge of his small twin bed. He sits up with a wince to try and yank his numb captive limb free, nocking textbooks and random papers and writing utensils to the ground in the process. 

“Oooh, what time is it? Hunk groans rolling over to face the wall as he kicks the too hot blankets and sheets off the end of the bed.

Lance pulls his hand away from where he was dragging it down his face, twisting to get a look at the nightstand. His alarm clock isn’t there. He flops on his side leaning over the edge to scoop it up off the floor. 

“Seven fifteen.” He yawns, eyes tearing up as he sets the clock back in its rightful place and rolls over to spoon Hunk. 

“Seven fifteen…that’s too early for a Saturday, why are you up dude?” 

“Hush I’m trying hard to be un up right now.” Lance groans, burying his face into Hunks shoulder blade with another ear-splitting yawn. 

The repeated slamming of a car door and muffled chattering coming from his cracked window keeps him from accomplishing his goal. Apparently THAT is the reason he’s woken up hours before he really wanted too. 

Lance huffs, rolling over and falling to his feet to march over to the window. He slams it shut and peeks out through bleary squinty eyes to see the Shiroganes house has an extra car in the drive way. And a… motorcycle?

“Uhh, Hunk?” Lance rubs his eyes as two almost identical men stroll out of the open front door to grab more boxes from the new car. 

“Hunk.” No reply.

Lance marches over and flops down on top of him, making the larger boy ‘ooph!’ out a strangled breath. 

“When did Keith get a motorcycle?” 

Hunk doesn’t say anything, just lays there. Lance is about to give up and go back to sleep when Hunk suddenly rolls over, leaning up on an elbow and frowning sleepily at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the big black motorcycle sitting in Mullets driveway right now.”

“Not’uhh.” Hunk grumbles, frown increasing as he flops back over to bury his head under a pillow.

Lance glares, rolls to his feet and stomps back to lean against the window sill, staring down and across the street at the majestic piece of machinery.

“…I think it’s a Harley.”

Hunks on his feet in a second flat. His love for all things cars and automobiles winning out over his love for extra sleep. 

“Whoa! Where did that come from? She’s beautiful! I think that’s a custom exhaust man look at that pipe work. You think they’d mind if I went and took a look?”

“It’s not even seven thirty in the morning on a Saturday Hunk! You can’t just go over there you big gassy idiot, Keiths probably not even up ye-“

“There he is right there man. I’m so going!” Hunk stumbles away to search for his discarded cargo shorts, and Lance grouchily nocks his forehead against the window, watching as Keith sprints down the steps of his porch and through the manicured lawn to tackle one of the men. Boxes go flying and then the other one is joining in hefting the pair up and huddling them into a tight group hug. 

“Weird…”

“Whats weird?” Hunk asks, voice muffled as he pulls on his shirt from the day before. 

Lance steps away from the window picking up a random tank top from the floor and giving it a quick sniff check before shrugging it on. He looks down at his sweat pants and shrugs, seeing no need to change when he doesn’t plan on doing much of anything for the next couple hours. 

“Those guys. I mean who are they? And why is Keith so friendly with them?” Lance mumbles as he slips on a pair of dark blue toms, tapping the toe against the ground a couple times to make sure they settle in right. 

“What? What do you mean friendly?! What kinda friendly?” Hunk forgets about tying his sneakers in favor of racing back over to the window. He stares for a minute before wordlessly turning and flying from the room.

Lance rolls his eyes and follows, snatching some deodorant from the bathroom before trotting down the stairs after Hunk. 

“Mijo? Para dónde vas?”

“Across the street mama. We’ll be back soon.”

“You hurry back. I make your favorite. Blueberry pancakes, si?” She leans in the kitchen doorway, smiling with a raised brow as she points her spatula between the two boys.

“Gracias Mrs. Mcclain!” 

“We will mama! Promesa.” Lance leans down to kiss her plump cheek and she swats at him with her spatula, shooing them away. 

“Hunk, wait up!” Hunk is already almost to the end of the drive way and Lance has to sprint after shutting the door to catch up before he gets to the Shiroganes mailbox.

“Keith!” Hunk waves a hand over his head and Keith leans out of the tight knit circle the three have made as they talk excitedly amongst themselves. 

“Hey! You guys are up early. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lance leave the house before noon on the weekends.” Keith teases with a smirk as the two walk up the paved driveway, weaving around the parked cars. 

“Oh har har you jerk.” Lance scoffs, trying in vain to smother a very obvious yawn.

One of the strange men barks out a sharp surprised laugh and Lances grouchy eyes snap over to take them in. His eyes widen and he stumbles to a stop next to Hunk, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his baggy sweats as he lets out a long whistle.

“Damn Keith, who are your friends and why don’t they come over more often?” Lance hoots, extending a hand to each in turn to shake. One clearly mortified by the early morning flirting and the other lighting up like a Christmas tree. 

This close up Lance can see that they are identical twins. Or at least they would be identical if it weren’t for the full sleeve of ink on ones left arm and the dyed white forelock flopping into his eyes. He has an eyebrow piercing and several studs in his left ear. The guy looks rough. He has a split lip and a fading patch of greenish purple smudged around one eye. The bridge of his nose has a nasty scar running across it and his right hand when he takes Lances is a dark shiny metal. Some kind of high tech prosthetic starting mid bicep. Lances eyes dart to his other hand taking in the white bandages wrapped around his knuckles. 

The other man looks almost plain in contrast, but Lance can tell that if they were not standing next to one another he would still be the hottest guy he’d ever lain eyes on. They were both built like studs and those pecks and the definition on their arms was definitely going to be imagery for Lances spank bank later on.

“The names Lance, but you can call me yours if you wanna.” He says cockily, shoving his hands back in his pockets and clicking his tongue with a wink. 

“Fuck off Mcclain!” Keith bristles, hands balling at his sides. The rougher of the twins steps up, slinging his prosthetic arm over Keiths shoulders and chuckling good naturedly. 

“Ahh come on little brother. He’s got a cute face, you don’t wanna mess that up!”

Lance smirks, sticking his tongue out childishly at the other boy.

“Wait, what? Brothers? These guys are your brothers Keith?” Hunk sputters, eyeballing the bulky men. 

“Ah, I’m Takashi. Everyone calls me Shiro though so you can use that.” The pink faced one says, then points his thumb back at the other one, “And that trouble maker there is Kuro. We’re Keiths older brothers, yeah.”

“Hey man I’m Hunk. We’re friends of Keiths from school.”

“I like them on the wild side.” Lance purrs, sidling up a bit closer to Kuro and Keith just for the satisfaction of seeing the smaller loose his cool.

A fist is swung and Lance ducks back, snickering into his own hand as Hunk steps in to calm the hot head down. 

“Wow. Okay. Uhh, nice meeting you guys.” Shiro says, blinking rapidly and bending to grab up the previously toppled boxes from the lawn. 

“Here, let me help you hot stuff. I’m good with my hands.” Lance bends and starts stuffing spilt objects back into the open box nearest him, ignoring the heated, “I’m gonna kill’em” from Keith and the loud snorting guffaws of the other twin. He smiles up at the other man when he hears him squeak at the obvious flirtations. Shiro is beat red and Lance almost feels bad for a moment. Maybe its too early for his usual level of obnoxiousness.

Hunk nudges him with a foot to get his attention, mouthing a ‘Quit it!’ down at him. Lance just rolls his eyes, picking the last box up after fitting the misplaced lid back on. He balances the box on the growing stack in Shiros arms, giving him a small sweet smile as a sort of apology. 

Shiro straightens up, wide eyed and stalks to the open front door, stiff as a board. 

“He has a girlfriend you piece of shit!” Keith hisses after making sure the awkward guy is out of hearing range.

“Ah that’s too bad.” Lance says, standing from his crouch and leaning back against the open car. He notices the other twin looking him over and bats his eyelashes at him pulling his naked arms up to rest on top of the vehicle. “What about you tall, dark and handsome? You got a girlie back where ever you’re from?”

“Nope!” Kuro draws, popping the ‘p’ and crossing his arms across his broad chest as he smiles wide. “M’fraid I don’t bat for that team.” 

“OHO! Is that so? Well lucky for you I bat for all teams.” Kuros smile becomes a little more suggestive, eyes a little darker and Lances stomach flips when the guy takes his time dragging them back down his frame once more.

“That is ENOUGH!” Keith snaps, jerking his arm away from Hunks gentle hold and glaring at Lance. “Leave. Now.” He points back across the road and Lance raises an eyebrow. 

“Fine. I have pancakes waiting for me anyways. Come on Hunk lets bounce.”

“Hunk you can stay if you want.” Keith says, face and voice softening as the big guy steps after Lance.

“No can do man. Momma Mcclain will box my ears if I’m late to her breakfast table. Oh but before I leave, whos baby is this?” Hunk waves his hands over the large metal beast as they pass it, a wobbly blissful smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. 

“Oh that’s mine! Come over later and Ill let you take her for a ride.” Hunk spins back around, face glowing.

“No way man! Are you joshing me right now?! Forreal?” 

Kuro laughs, walking up to Hunks side and pulling a small set of keys from his back pocket to twirl around a metal finger. “Completely serious.” He says with a grin, looking back over his shoulder as Keith walks into the house with an armload of stuff. “Just make sure to bring your pretty friend back with you so I have some good company while you’re gone.”

“Oh, we will be here. We WILL be here. I-I holly cow. I am so psyched. LANCE! You won’t believe what this guy just said!” Hunk tears off across the street, catching the other boy before he’s gotten the door all the way open. 

Kuro sits on the seat of the bike, careful not to tip the heavy thing over. He watches the big guy gesturing widely as he tells him about their short conversation. Lance looks surprised for a moment before looking back in his direction. Kuro blows him a kiss and is satisfied to see the confident tan skinned boy blush a rosey shade of pink before pretending to catch it with a small smile, biting his lower lip before turning and following his friend into his house. 

“What are you doing?” Kuro turns around to find his twin frowning at him in a disapproving way.

“What?! He’s cute!” 

“Yeah, well he’s a friend of Keiths. I think you need to be more mindful of how our little brother feels about it.” Shiro sighs, coming over to give Kuro a pleading look. His eyes practically begging him to behave himself.

“Yeah, well… there aint nothin wrong with being friendly towards a new neighbor, now is there?” Kuro gives him his most charming Texan smile leaning to the side some to nudge him with his shoulder. 

“Just be careful okay? That’s all I’m asking. I won’t be here to look after you anymore.” Shiro looks sad and Kuro pauses to take in his changed demeanor. 

He knows this is going to be hard on his twin. It’s not going to be easy on him either. They haven’t really spent much time in their life apart and he’s dreading tomorrow night when his brother will be leaving him to return to school.

“I will Takashi. I promise.”


	3. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, its not perfect but *Shrugs* This fic is here purely for my own enjoyment so im not going to stress over the small stuff too much.

Lance is super nervous. In a good way. It had been a long time since he’d been kind of interested in someone, all flirting aside, and it had been even longer since said mild interest had been returned in any way shape or form. Lance thinks he can safely say that his interest was being returned THIS time. Judging by the childish kiss the large edgy man had blown him earlier. He had been flustered enough to actually reach out and pretend to catch it and has since mentally slapped himself for that at least a dozen times by now. What were they in second grade?!

Hunk’s saying something and he comes back to himself long enough to glance up, “Hmm?” He asks, lips sucked in to form a thin line.

“Oh come on Lance! We are so close to done here and its only Saturday afternoon. Can’t you just focus for a few more hours?” Hunk whines, setting his pencil down long enough to lean into his best friends personal space and jostle his shoulder with a large hand. 

They are sitting on the floor in the middle of Lances small bedroom, project splayed out all around them. Lance has to fight back an exasperated groan. Its already BEEN a couple of hours. His butt is growing numb for christs sake.

Lance ‘hrumph’s, crossing his arms and scowling as he blows out his cheeks. 

“You know if this thing were out of the way… you could do whateeeever you wanted with the rest of your weekend!” Hunk sing songs, reaching over to wave an extra highlighter in Lances face.

Lance envisions himself sitting on the back of that big black shiny Harley, arms wrapped tight around Keiths older brothers waist as they speed away into the sunset. Yeah that’s really all the motivation he needs. He snatches the yellow marker from his friend, pushing up his imaginary sleeves. 

“Yeah alrighty let’s do this thang!” He crows, getting down to the nitty gritty.

“Ayy, that’s the spirit man!” Hunk laughs, turning back to the task at hand. 

~~~

In reality, its almost dinner time before they finally finish and the two of them are absolutely exhausted from all the brain power expended. The project looks amazing though and they’re both confident they’ll earn at least a B when turning it in on Monday. 

Hunk reaches for the last sandwich on the plate that Lances mom had brought up to them for lunch, cooing about her hardworking boys and how they needed to eat to stay strong and smart. 

“What time is it?” He asks, voice muffled by the large bite of ham and cheese sandwich in his gob.

Lance grabs his cell and clicks it open to read the time.

“Fiveish. Mom will have dinner out by-“

“By six thirty! Yes, I know. Sometimes I think you forget I was practically raised here myself.” Hunk chuckles, wolfing down the rest of his food before standing to stretch and brush the crumbs from his shirt. 

“Alright let’s go.” He smiles wide, swinging his arms as he heads for the door.

“Wh-What?! Wait!” Lance squeaks, jumping to his feet to push past him and scurry down the hall into the bathroom.

“Oh, Laaance!” Hunk groans. “Come on man! We don’t have time for you to get all girly now. Just rinse and spit and lets go, you look fine.” Hunk rounds the corner only to scoff. He leans back against the door frame, arms crossed and glaring accusingly at his best friend who’s already stripped butt naked to get into the shower with a foamy toothbrush hanging from his mouth and one hand under the spray of water to test the temperature.

“LANCE!” Hunk barks.

Lance startles and looks over, wide eyed before hopping in, garbling something about ten minutes around his toothbrush. 

“Oh for the love of--! Fine! Ten minutes and I’m leaving without you, you hear me?” Hunk listens to the sound of furious scrubbing and sloshing before sighing and trudging down the steps to get a drink form the kitchen. 

To Lances credit he is down there in record time for showering, blow drying his short brown hair, tending to other basic hygiene needs and redressing in actual clothing instead of the sweats he’d been slothing around in all day. 

“What are you waiting for big guy? Stop holding me up and lets skidaddle!” Lance giggles as he swings around the banister to hop off the last step, sprinting down the hall for the front door.

“Why you little-“ Hunk lurches to his feet from his seated position at the kitchen table to chase after him, glass of pink lemonade forgotten. 

They’re both laughing and giddy after their mad dash across the street to the Shirogane’s large front porch and they shove playfully at one another as they calm down enough for Hunk to step up and ring the doorbell. 

There’s a moment of quiet before they hear a couple sets of running footsteps from the other side and the muffled sounds of Keiths raised voice and someone elses laughter. 

Kuro opens the door just wide enough to smoosh his face out, one arm straining to keep it mostly shut as Keiths small half gloved hands wrestle the edge to try and shove it all the way open.

“Move! You’re so obnoxious! You don’t even know them Kuro, you jerk!”

Kuro acts as if he can’t hear his younger brother, grinning a foxes grin as Keith begins to beat at him from behind.

“Hey guys! You ready to have some fun?” He chuckles, wincing as Keith kicks out at his calve with a huff, before letting the door go and waiting.

Lance laughs, thoroughly amused with the brotherly antics playing out before them and Hunk raises an eyebrow.

“Uhhh, yeah sure man. Is Keith not allowed to come?” Hunk asks, one arm crossed across his chest as his other hand comes up to point at the still mostly closed door.

Kuro sighs, knocking the door back hard enough to send the smaller man stumbling a few steps. 

“Yeeeah. He can come if he can control his nasty temper. You hear that bro? Don’t go running off my new friends with your mean little looks, you got me?” Kuro steps out after bending to grab a pair of worn brown leather cowboy boots, choosing to ignore the squawks of protest at his teasing from his much smaller brother. He hops down the front steps to sit and yank them on his socked feet, rolling the cuffs of his dark wash jeans down over top of them. 

Lances eye widen when he sees them and he tries not to immediately think a million and one negative thoughts about them. 

“Uhh, nice boots cowboy.” He pipes up, tongue never seeming to get the memo in situations like this.

Kuro glances up at him, one eyebrow raised and a cocky little half grin in place.

“Hey don’t knock the boots beautiful. They’re comfy and easy to ride in.” Kuro explains, leaning back on his hands, to stare up at the blue eyed, brown skinned and now blushing boy above him.

“Just be grateful you aren’t getting the full effect,” Keith grumbles, as he marches out to join them. “He left his cowboy hat up in his bedroom.”

“Nooo…” Lances eyes widen and he turns with a disbelieving snort to look down at a slightly pink Kuro on the steps below him.

“Shut up you little tattle tale!” Kuro yells, springing to his feet and pulling his tight plain black T-shirt back down where it had ridden up some. Not before Lances sneaky eyes had gobbled up the sight of a sharp V cut and a dark happy trail climbing up to his belly button though.

‘Mmm. That’s nice.’ He thinks before bounding down the steps after him.

 

~~~

 

“Please don’t kill him. He’s like the only good person I’ve met here so far.” Keith calls down to his brother from his seat beside Lance on the trunk of Shiros car.

“Hey, I resent that comment.” Lance huffs, reaching out to prod a finger into the other boys ribs.

Keith slaps his hand away with a roll of his eyes.

They remain pretty quiet after that, watching closely as Kuro walks Hunk through the basics of what to do on the big intimidating machine he now sits astride. Lance hasn’t ever been on a bike before himself, but he has seen Hunk ride a few times. Mostly in the parking lot after school. And he knows that Allura owns a bike, a pretty white and pink street racer that Lance thought suited her very well. She barely ever brings it to school though, choosing to drive her modest Honda accord instead. When Lance had asked about it she had scoffed and said that she didn’t trust her fellow student drivers around it and honestly Lance didn’t blame her in the slightest.

There was a student related wreck near their high school almost monthly. He’s never really worried about his own old clunker though. Blue was well loved, a bit beat up and made of a heavy durable steel. He adored her though, having paid for her with his own money saved up from giving the local kids surfing lessons in the summer time.

Lance is brought back to the action as Kuro jogs past back up the drive way, saying something about a helmet and Lance twists to watch him as he goes. His broad shoulders and back are muscular and stretch the soft looking black material of his shirt out in a way that is definitely pleasing to the eye. Lances gaze drags down taking in his trim waist and the way the denim of his jeans stretches over an adorably round tight ass.

“Mmm! Damn. You definitely got the shit end of the stick with genetics, huh Mullet?” The flat of Keiths hand smacks into the center of Lances chest, sending him careening backwards off the side of the car with a loud shriek of alarm.

“I’m adopted you ass!” Keith grits, leaning over to offer a hand and a well-deserved glare.

“Hey! That wasn’t nice!” Lance laughs, reaching up to clasp the shorter boys forearm. Keith lugs him back up on the trunk and Lance just smiles at him, refusing to let his grouchy companion ruin his good mood. He begins to swing his sneaker clad feet out in front of them, shoulders hunched and hands placed firmly against the trunk between his legs.

“So. Adopted huh? That’s cool. You’re lucky to have found a family like this one I guess. Your brothers really seem to care about you at least.” Lance watches carefully as Keiths usually hardened features soften some, dark eyes glancing over to meet Lances curious blue ones.

“Y-Yeah, actually. I was lucky. They found me though. Our parents…My mom? She uh, couldn’t have any more kids and the twins, that’s what they call them, wanted a little sibling. So they brought them to the local shelter where they lived at the time in Texas. I was eight at the time, and a real brat. I’d gone through a lot you know? Foster care sucks and I kept winding up in the homes when things wouldn’t work out. Anyway, Shiro wanted a little sister, but Kuro found me and refused to leave without me, even though I was nothing but rude to him. I don’t know why he was so insistent but…he’s really just a huge softie under all that bad ass mumbo jumbo. I was brought back to live with them about a week later. You know…when all the paperwork… was done.” Keith begins to blush, looking away with a scowl as he seems to realize he’s been babbling on and on to a guy he doesn’t even like about his personal life.

Lance just brushes it off, nudging a shoulder against his with a light chuckle. “You ARE lucky. Sounds like you do have two great brothers to look after you. I don’t think you’ve met them yet, but I have two older siblings out of the house too. Samuel, my oldest brother? He’s like twenty-seven or something now? Well mom had him when she was reeaally young. He’s actually a half-brother. Different dads. Anyway, he was soo bad when I was growing up. Rice is a huge staple where my family’s from in Cuba and he told me once when I was like four that it was just a bunch of dead baby maggots and I wouldn’t touch the stuff for years man. Mama was so peeved!” Keith laughs, and Lances own smile grows some seeing him break out of his emotional constipation. 

“Yeah… Oh yeah! My older sister, Rosanna? She used to dress me up in her clothes and makeup and send me off around the house with a purse full of chapstick. Papa almost had a heartache the first Christmas I asked for my very own handbag. I think I was five at the time? Wha-I didn’t know any better man!” Lance defends halfheartedly as Keith loses it.

“St-StoOp” Keith cackles now, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he pushes a hand out towards Lance in an attempt to ward off his ridiculous tales.

“Whats so funny?” Kuro asks as he walks around from behind Lance with his plain black helmet in hand.

“Ah, nothing!” Lance squeaks, with a nervous laugh as he reaches up to grab the back of his neck.

“Oh, Lance if your telling embarrassing stories about yourself don’t forget about that Shania Twain phase you went through in middle school!” Hunk calls from the street below, large hands cupped around his mouth to make sure they hear him alright.

“Haha, what was that?” Kuro calls skipping down the drive way towards him.

“Hunk, Noooo!” Lance screams, reaching a hand out helplessly as Hunks takes in a large breath to spill his deepest shame to this insanely hot dude they’ve only just met.

“Well! Lance is really into dancing, I mean obviously. Hello! Captain of the cheer squad and all.” Kuro glances back with a raised eyebrow at the new bit of information to take in Lances horrified dark cheeked look before eagerly whipping back around to hear the rest. 

“But anyways during middle school he went through this ‘phase’ as he likes to call it where he would pull his T-shirts over his head like long flowy hair and come up with dance routines for all of Shania Twains music videos. Oh man it was so adorable, you should have seen him. Don’t let him fool you with that cowboy comment earlier, because the dudes always had a thing for country music F.Y.I.” 

Lances face feels like its melting and he buries it away behind his hands as he tries to block out Keiths now hysterical howling and Kuro’s good nature teetering. 

“Duly noted.” Kuro says and something in his tone has Lances head lifting enough to peak out from between his fingers at him.

Kuro catches him looking and gives him a little reassuring smile before turning back to hand his helmet over to Hunk. 

‘Okay so not the worst reaction he could’ve had.’ Lance thinks as he tries to calm his frantic heartbeat.

 

~~~

 

Its about time for dinner when Hunk pulls back up on the bike and Keith hops down from his spot in the back of Lances truck to go greet him. Kuro is sitting in the passengers seat with his feet propped up on the dash and Lance sits in the driver seat with one long leg pulled up to his chest. Kuro had been curious about the old baby blue Bronco and Lance had excitedly skipped over to his own drive to show her off and explain how he’d found her almost unsalvageable at the local junk yard. He’d been telling the two brothers his revamping story as they’d all clambered in and sat waiting for Hunk to come back. 

“So you did this all yourself? Even the paint job?” Kuro asks in an impressed way as he looks around at all the work Lance had been doing to her over the last year.

“Well no, not exactly. Hunk wants to be a mechanic and he takes special classes for it at school. Plus my dads an engineer so I do get a lot of help. I dropped her off at a family friends shop for the paint and got a great discount on it too. Im actually not that interested in cars. Just this one. She’s my baby.” Lance pats the dash with a loving smile.

“She? Does she have a name?” Kuro asks with a smile in his eyes as he runs his flesh hand over the real wood grain in the door that Lance had sanded and refinished himself.

“Yeah! Blue.”

Kuro snorts, “Well that’s fitting.”

“And original!” Lance jokes, flashing his award winning smile as he leans in some. 

They laugh together at that and then as they start to come down from it an empty quietness settle down over them. The silence only grows, reminding the two that they’re now alone for the very first time, relatively speaking. 

“Uhhh, so college, huh?” Lance starts, flailing around for another subject. Any subject really. Maybe bringing up their age gap isn’t the best move though. Lance is eighteen as of three months ago, but still. Maybe the guy’s got a problem with dating a high school student. 

‘Wait, wait! You’re getting way ahead of yourself here. You don’t even know this guy.’ Lances conscience drops in to steer him back on track.

“Nope. Not anymore. It didn’t exactly work out for me.” Kuro shrugs, turning away in an act of nonchalance that Lance easily sees through.

‘Okay so maybe that’s a sensitive subject right now.’ Lance thinks, deciding instead to change the topic once more.

“So how did you get all of these bruises? Are you like super accident prone or something? You look like you’ve got a lot of scars and you know the um, the arm.” Lance gestures weakly, flushing as he realizes how horribly that came out.

‘That must’ve sounded so insensitive! Oh Dios, now he’s going to think I’m a huge jerk or something.’ Lance sweats, nervously tapping a finger against the steering wheel where his hands have settled.

“Oh! Actually, I lost my arm in a car crash back when I was in high school. My friends and I had been drinking that night and I had it hanging out the window. Well the guy driving ended up flipping on the on ramp to the highway and I was pinned between my door and another car. They ended up having to cut the frames apart to get me out, but it was crushed from just above the elbow all the way down and it had to be amputated. It doesn’t really bother me though! Luckily for me My mom’s a medical scientist and about two years ago her and some co-workers came up with this prototype for me. That’s where I got the scar on my nose too, but I think it just makes me ruggedly handsome.” Kuro grins wiggling his eyebrows at him and bringing another slight flush to Lances cheeks.

“Yeah, I agree.” Lances eyes widen after that slip up and he coughs into a fist and glances away from Kuros amused eyes to look at the wrapped knuckles of his left hand.

“That doesn’t explain these though,” Lance starts, reaching to run the tip of a long thin finger just above the bandaging on the back of Kuro’s pale hand. “Or these.” He scoots closer across the bench seat to gently brush the fading patch around the older boys eye and Kuro stiffens some, not expecting the sudden proximity. 

Lances eyes flick down to take in the scabbed split in his full bottom lip and Kuro nervously licks it, tonguing over the cut self-consciously. 

“Or…this…” Lances quiet voice drops off as he leans in a little further to get a better look, mesmerized by the white glint of teeth behind Kuros slightly parted lips. Lance thinks that he has a nice mouth. His upper lip thinner than the bottom and curved into a perfect bow shape. His thumb moves to sweep gently over the mostly healed injury and Kuro gasps some, making Lance blink rapidly and sit up stock straight in his seat. 

“Hey guys!” Hunk crashes in, making them both jump guiltily with the sudden loudness.

“Lance, I don’t mean to like interrupt whatever this is, but your moms already going to be mad at us. I’m surprised she hasn’t already come storming out to search for us because we’re ten minutes late to dinner.” Hunk rushes out as he leans against Lances closed door before pushing away and scurrying for the front steps.

“Oh crud!” Lance looks down at the digital clock in his dash before volting up and out of the old Bronco, whirling around to skip backwards as he remembers the new attractive neighbor he’s abandoning.

“Uhh… Ill see you around?” Lance asks, as he reaches the bottom of the steps, pausing to get an answer before disappearing inside. 

“Yeah, definitely. See ya Lance and thanks for showing me Blue.” Kuro waves as he opens the squeaky door and steps out onto the black pavement.

“No problem, I like showing off! Oh and just make sure to slam that really hard. It won’t click over if you don’t manhandle it. Bye!” Lance flicks a hand in a little wave before running up the steps and through the door, already prepared to get reamed out in Spanish for the next fifteen minutes. His moms a pretty gentle woman but if there is one thing she’s adamant about its manners and meal times.


	4. Beach Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some refrences. 
> 
> Lances Sunglasses - http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mse5om-0mYwwusGAgWSyFUA.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Lances surf board - https://i.pinimg.com/236x/29/70/9f/29709f700a791e8cd8441c0579741341--custom-surfboards-big-guns.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Lances Surfing wetsuit/Swimsuit - https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/wXkAAOSwxu5ZJoLR/s-l300.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Lances Bronco (Blue) - http://www.hawtcelebs.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/lady-gaga-driving-her-classic-ford-bronco-out-in-malibu-08-27-2016_4.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Kuros Motorcycle - http://www.coolthings.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/dyna-guerilla-1.jpg

Lance hasn’t in fact ‘seen Kuro later.’ He hasn’t seen Kuro at all! Its been two weeks now and honestly Lance is just too busy to even think about the guy. Every time he does catch a glimpse one of them is either leaving, busy or Lance is just exhausted and doesn’t have the energy to try and maintain any sort of coherent conversation without possibly being an embarrassment to himself. 

He’s studying for end of term testing, picked up a part time job as a guitar tutor for a rich freshman that lives a couple streets over, his mom has him driving two of his four younger siblings to sports practices during the week and friends’ houses on the weekends and on top of all of that he has a cheer competition coming up soon with the squad. 

Practice has been utter hell, even if he was the one that set the schedules. Allura’s dead set on nailing out this one routine that their freshman support just isn’t getting down, and even some of the sophomore girls are having trouble with the more advanced stuff. Lances arms constantly feel as if they’re going to fall off from all the tosses and lifts he’s been forced to do and his thighs are never NOT on fire at this point. 

He keeps warning Allura that one day his back is going to give out on him and that it would probably be a good idea to make sure it doesn’t happen before their big day but no matter how much he moans or how many days he leaves practice hobbling about like a little old man the girl just keeps pushing harder. Demanding more. More time, more effort, higher tosses. Lance loves cheer! He’s a co-captain for Christ’s sakes! But lately he’s been feeling a bit burnt out.

Senior year homework isn’t any joke either. He has four essays due at the beginning of next week for three different classes, two of which he hasn’t even started, plus a power point presentation for public speaking. He isn’t sure when the last time he slept was and has now stooped low enough to have swiped his middle school sisters coverup in hopes of hiding the bruises under his eyes. Long story short Lance has been running himself ragged. 

On top of all this his usual support system is down a leg with Hunk galivanting off nearly every damn day with Lances stupid, grungy, football playing, mullet headed good for nothing neighbor whose really actually NOT that hot. Thank you very much. Pidge isn’t exactly the best listener and Allura is so hyper focused on the squad right now that he can’t get a word in edge wise. Whenever he does get a few moments with his bro all the guy ever talks about is Keith Keeith, KEITH. They’d finally started dating the week before and Lance is already on hundred percent done. Hunk says Keith is convinced that he and Lance had a bonding moment or something back on Shiro’s trunk that one day and has since started to bug him about trying to talk to the asshole again. But Lance has quickly adopted a new life motto: Deny, deny, deny.

Yeah sure they might have had a non-hostile conversation and YES, maybe Lance hadn’t exactly hated the guys guts in that moment. But now? Two weeks later? Lance is positive he’s never despised someone more. Keith is a thief! A good for nothing MAN thief! Lance can’t seem to get any time with his best friend. He even saw Hunk over at Keiths house this past weekend and he had had NO idea he was even going over! 

More proof that Mullet is the devils spawn? Well he’s beating Lance out in Chemistry and Lance has maintained the schools highest grades for all things science in his year for like, his entire life! Stupid Keith! Lance really needed that top spot for scholarships. Keiths parents where both doctors and had plenty of money to send him where ever the bastard wanted to go. But if Lance wanted to get an education past his high school degree he was going to have to earn it himself. He had too many siblings for his father to support them all through school and he’d never had any negative thoughts about this before. But now? With Keith averaging in above him and his biggest opportunity practically flying out the window before his very eyes? 

Yeah. Lance hated Keith. Hated his guts. He was awful. A truly terrible human being. 

To make matters even worse? Keith has been trying to flag him down since their NON bonding moment and Hunk has been pushing him to play nice. Lance is going to have a stress induced heart attack from trying to avoid the guy all the time. Apparently making Keith laugh and being his boyfriends best friend made the guy think that he needed to make Lance his friend too or something. He’s been dodging calls of ‘Buddy!’ and exuberant waves for almost two weeks now and frankly he’s sick of it. He didn’t have time to be nice to Hunks new dumb boyfriend. Not when the kid was unconsciously ruining Lances life.

Okay so maybe that was taking it a step too far. Keith was new to the area and in desperate need of some friends and it wasn’t his fault exactly that he was good at the same subjects as him. He couldn’t blame him for doing the best that he can, now could he? But that didn’t mean he had to like him. Lance was…god help him. He was jealous. Suddenly Keith comes along and Lance doesn’t matter anymore!

Okay, again, maybe he is being a bit overdramatic. Lance is tired and he needs a break and he just doesn’t have the time for one. He hasn’t even had the time to go surfing lately and really that’s the biggest downer for him in all of this because he made a promise to himself that when the hotter weather hit he’d go at least once a week before school let out. 

Well its been hot. For weeks. Lance has gone once and he really just misses the waves and the salt and the briny smell of the wind coming off the ocean and the burning sand between his toes. He misses the roar of the waves and the sound of seagulls overhead and the sting of saltwater in his eyes. 

So he’s going surfing. Today dammit. Its happening. Yeah he might pass out from exhaustion and drown while he’s out there but he really doesn’t care at this point. He needs it and he’s made sure to schedule everything and check in with his mama to get the afternoon off. He’ll worry about his excessive amounts of homework later after he’s soaked up some much needed sunshine. 

He pulls into his driveway and leaves Blue running, hoping to get in and out as quickly as humanly possible. He takes the stairs two at a time and starts stripping before he’s even got the door closed. Once he’s in his wet suit pants and a fresh tank he snags his sunglasses and slips on his pink flipflops and jogs down to the kitchen to snag a few water bottles. He makes sure to drop in the laundry room to kiss his mama on the cheek and tell her he’ll be late to dinner. She concedes with only a few mumbles about family meal times and Lance squeezes her tight one last time before skipping out the side door into the built on garage. 

He pulls down his brand new board; a birthday present from his parents for his eighteenth birthday. A VERY expensive gift that he had refused at first; flushed and babbling about how they shouldn’t be spending the money on him just because he was having another birthday. His father hadn’t even let him finish before he was shaking his head and squeezing Lances shoulders in his big calloused hands, telling him that he’s proud of him and that they wanted him to have it. That had shut Lance up pretty quick. Afraid to shed tears in front of his papa. 

Lance has only used the board once and it had been amazing! He’s excited to get out there and try it out again. He grabs his drawstring bag with the boards fins, his wax and his beach towel in it, and after tossing in the water he slings it over his shoulder and presses the button for the slide up garage doors. He’s walking down the steep slope of his driveway and fiddling with the boards leash when he hears someone call out his name. 

‘Dios, what now?!’ He seethes agitatedly to himself, thinking its Keith. His eyebrows pull together in frustration as he glances up to tell him off. Kuro’s walking towards him from across the empty street. 

“Oh…Oooh! Hey!” Lance calls, pushing his heart shaped glasses up into his hair so he can see better and walking on to meet him. Lance slides his board in the back of his still running Bronco and tosses his bag in the passenger’s seat before turning to smile at the big guy as he comes to a stop beside him.

“Nice glasses. Haven’t seen you in a while.” Kuro grins, hands on his hips. 

He’s wearing a dark gray muscle shirt, some baggy gym shorts and a pair of neon yellow Niki running shoes, slightly out of breath and covered in sweat. Lance glances down to his still wrapped hand to see a mostly empty water bottle. He doesn’t mention the new bruise on the guys chin or the nick above his left eyebrow. 

“You run?” He asks instead, really not that surprised.

“Yeah, and you surf? That’s pretty cool! Ive never gone.” Kuro turns to ogle the board with a curious little half smile and Lance’s own grin only grows.

“You’ve never gone surfing?” Lance is already making plans in his head, daydreams of the two of them out on the water enjoying the rapidly approaching summer together coming to mind.

“Never been to the ocean.” Kuro shrugs. 

Lance snaps his wide disbelieving eyes back to him. Probably wearing the most scandalized expression his facial muscles are capable of pulling off. Kuro blushes a dark red and crosses his arms, self-consciously avoiding eye contact.

“You’re shitting me…” Kuro clears his throat and chuckles nervously with another shrug. He reaches a hand up to scratch through the back of his undercut.

“Kuro! That’s…that’s awful! You poor soul, oh my God. That is the saddest thing I think I’ve ever heard in my life.” Lance looks away to stare at his board, rubbing a hand over his aching heart. How could a grown ass man have gone his whole life without seeing the OCEAN? 

“Look my moms always said that she hates salt water and my dad can’t swim so it’s just not something we did growing up and I lived a long way from it. The college I went too was in New Mexico and there’s no ocean near there either. This is the first time I’ve lived within a days drive to it..”

“Yeah but we live right on the coast Kuro! How have you still not gone?! It’s literally twenty minutes away! Come on, you go get changed your coming with me. Hurry we only have a few hours before the sun goes down, ill grab you a towel.” Lance huffs when the larger man starts to sputter, reaching out to turn him back towards his own home and giving him a light shove. 

“I said hurry! Ándale! Ándale! Arriba! Arriba!” Lance snaps his fingers after him to get him going. Once Kuro starts to jog away he turns on his heel and sprints up the drive to the still open garage. He runs inside and slips passed the laundry room as quietly as possible not wanting to get sucked in by his mother again. He grabs an extra beach towel from the linen closet and makes it back to the truck without being stopped. 

He’s just pulling out into the street when Kuro comes running out the front door in jeans and a t-shirt and of all things those darn cowboy boots.

“Nooo!” Lance calls, waving a hand over his head with a growl. 

Kuro jerks to a stop, clearly confused and Lance practically stands up in his seat to point accusingly at his footwear with a ‘wtf!’ look. Kuro blinks down at his shoes before spinning back around to scramble inside. It’s only a few minutes later that he comes back out with Keith trailing behind, shoving flipflops and sunscreen and a bath towel into his flustered older brothers arms before shooing him off. 

“At least he’s wearing a swim suit this time.” Lance grumbles, looking away so he can ignore Keiths timid waving. 

Lance reaches across the seat to throw open the squeaky door for Kuro and he climbs in, still pink in the face and slightly wide eyed. 

“Alrighty then here we go! Buckle up buttercup we don’t need any cops busting up our beach trip. You’re so lucky to have me as a neighbor I swear I really am a gift from the heavens above.” Kuro cracks up and Lance chuckles as he slides his ridiculous glasses back down in place, wiggling his eyebrows and cranking up the radio. He slams on the gas pedal, ignoring the stop sign at the end of their quiet street all together, and they’re off. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kuro doesn’t know why he got in the car but he sure is glad that he did. Going on a trip with his pretty little neighbor boy has got to be the most fun he’s had in a long time. Lance is a free spirit and full of energy. He sings along to every song and plays with his hand in the wind, occasionally bobbing it up and down like a dolphin through the waves. Kuro watches with a grin, completely convinced the other doesn’t even realize he’s doing it and admiring the way the wind tassels his short chocolate brown locks. 

Kuro can see the dark circles under his eyes though and he isn’t sure how Lance is managing to keep up. From what he’s seen the teen is constantly on the move and Kuro wonders when he finds the time to sleep. He’d been trying to catch him for a chat for weeks now but every time he sees him he’s running about like a chicken with his head cut off and mumbling under his breath to himself or he just looks like the walking dead and Kuro decides that engaging him at that point would be cruel. 

He’s glad he’d finally managed to catch him though, even if he is nervous about his first ever beach trip. He’s not exactly the best swimmer and he’s heard many times before that the ocean can be very dangerous. Something about undertow and riptides and what not. Well Lance seems really excited at least so he’s sure it can’t be all that bad. Just like a big moving lake. He’s been to the lake at least. The water is brown and you can’t see your hand in front of your face but hey it can’t be that different now, can it?

Kuro looks down in distaste at the flipflops forced onto him by Keith, his feet are so pale they’re practically white and he’s a bit embarrassed by the tan lines where his socks usually sit. Lance is a pleasant even light shade of brown all over and Kuro knows that its mostly genetics but he still wonders if maybe under those really tight surfing pants he’s wearing there might be a few tan lines of his own or if the bronzed coloring is an all over deal. He isn’t exactly sure which thought is more appealing. They both seem so good…Not that he should be thinking about this, jeez the kid is still in high school after all. 

Keith says he’s a flirt to everyone, so Kuro really can’t be sure if Lance is even genuinely interested or not. Again, not that there will ever be anything there, just… oh jeez. He’s just going to stop thinking about this all together. 

“We’re here!” Lance sings and Kuro looks up from where he’d been admiring Lances legs in those tight black pants to see him grinning at him behind those adorable heart shaped glasses with a knowing sort of look.

Kuro looks away over the front windshield and gasps in amazement as they roll to a stop.

“Oh wow! This is awesome!” He’s out of the car before he realizes, running forward to the edge of the sand dune they’ve parked behind to stare out over the endless blue water. It goes on as far as he can see and the wind whips his white bangs around on his forehead. There are tons of seagulls overhead screaming at nothing and Kuro can SMELL the salt in the air. It must be really strong. The waves crash against the golden sand down at the edge and Kuro really has seen it all before on tv and in pictures, but its so different in real life. He never realized how beautiful a body of water could be before now. 

“Lance…” he spins away with a huge grin stretching his cheeks tight to find the boy behind him. Lance has pushed his glasses up out of the way again and he leans back against the front of his truck with his arms crossed over his now bare chest, a soft smile pulling his mouth up on one side as he watches him admiring the ocean for the very first time. 

“Amazing right?” Kuro just nods, breath catching as he looks the shirtless teen over for the first time. Lance is fit. Very fit. He may not have all the hard muscle that Kuro and his brothers have but Lance is built in a different way. All lean soft muscle and light abs and well defined but still thin arms. Probably from all that girl tossing he does on the cheerleading squad. He doesn’t have any hair on him from what Kuro can see and he briefly wonders if the smaller man might shave it all off or even wax it before he deems that dangerous territory and moves on.

‘No tan lines.’ Kuro notes to himself biting his bottom lip to force down a highly inappropriate grin.

“You ready to get in?” Lance asks, pushing off the car and walking around to the back to start dragging stuff out. He digs an old woven blanket out from under the seat in the back and tosses it over his shoulder, leaning back in to pick up his bag and a large purple towel. Kuro walks over to help, taking them all away so that Lance can focus on his big and heavy looking board.

“Hey I can carry some too…” Lance starts to protest, but Kuro just shakes his head at him, smiling like a doofus. 

“Nawh I got it, you carry that. It looks like it weighs a ton.” Lance laughs like he’s said something funny and picks the board up with one hand, slinging it under his left arm and gathering up the string attached. 

“No actually it’s pretty light. They’re made to float after all. This ones only about thirteen pounds and that’s on the heavy side for a long board. I’ll let you sit on it for a while if you want. I can take you out past the surf?” Lance looks up at him hopefully and Kuro has to swallow down a lump in his throat. 

He is an adult. He can handle this darn it all. He rides motorcycles and makes extra cash fist fighting under the table in shady backdoor arenas. If this pretty little devil wants to drag him out into Jaws’ territory for a couple of hours he can do it without shaking in his boots like a little filly. 

“Yeah alright, that’s sounds like fun.” Lance gives him a searching look as they start to make their way down towards the water and Kuro plasters on what he’s praying to be a confident smile.

“Your nervous.” Lance deadpans and Kuro blows a raspberry, waving at him with his free hand and looking up at the sky, sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

He waits a minute before peaking down from the corner of his eye to see Lance roll his eyes with a snort.

“Yes, alright, I may be a bit on the skeptical side but this is my first time swimming in shark infested waters! What if a great white comes up and bites my other arm off or something?” Kuro nudges him with his metal elbow and Lance barks out a sharp surprised laugh before coming to a complete stop with a startled look.

“Oh Kuro! The salt water! Isn’t it going to you know…rust?” Kuro blinks before realizing what he’s getting at.

“Nope! This stuff doesn’t rust. It’s not your everyday run of the mill prosthetic. I can’t remember what mom said it was made of, but it should be fine. I mean I don’t take it off for showers or anything either and I went swimming a couple times with it last summer. It’s a little heavy when I’m trying to tread water but other than that…” Kuro smiles as gently as he can and gives Lance a bit more space while they start walking again. 

Talking about this with people usually leads to the other person becoming very uncomfortable and he doesn’t want to scare Lance off like a few of the other people he has tried to befriend in the last couple of years. He doesn’t blame them though. Having an amputee friend would have been something he balked at before the accident. Not because he would have looked down on them or anything but because he might have felt sorry for them or been unsure what was okay to say and not okay to say. It would have been something he was always cautious or unsure about. 

But with Lance he’s coming to find, unlike many other people he’s met since high school, the guy doesn’t even notice it until something like this comes up. It’s a nice feeling to be treated completely normal by a near stranger. It’s not something that happens a lot to him. 

Lance looks over the dark metal of his arm curiously and when they get close to the waters edge he stops them and sinks the end of his board down into the sand. 

“Here drop all that junk and we can lay down the blanket. Sometimes it’s hard to do it alone with the wind and all.” Lance says turning to him and grabbing the tattered blanket from his left shoulder. Kuro sets the rest of the stuff down in the sand and reaches for the other side. 

They chatter back and forth for a while as they settle in and Kuro watches as Lance waxes down his board. He leaves the very front of it untouched and when Kuro asks Lance explains that he won’t be standing that far forward. He starts to walk Kuro through it as he repeatedly marks out a crosshatched pattern over the length of the board that he will be using before rubbing it all over in a circular motion. Kuro learns about how to take care of a surfboard and that the string you fasten around your ankle is called a leash and that when you aren’t using your board you take the ‘fins’ off the bottom. Lance lets him put them on this time when he flips it over and Kuro is more than happy to sit and listen and learn. 

He’s actually becoming pretty excited. Lance laughs at how pale he is when he does take his shirt off, telling him that he can’t believe a Texan boy can beat out paper. The laughter quickly dies down though as he takes a good look for the first time. Lances dark blue eyes loose some of their shine and Kuro holds his breathe and looks away, always self-conscious when undressing in front of new people. The scars are ugly and there are a lot of them. He knows he looks like a mess.

Suddenly Lance is almost in his lap and Kuro flails in surprise at the unexpected closeness just like two weeks before. He leans back on his hands in the shifting sand, fighting down a blush. A losing battle every time with his complexion. Lances dark fingers trail across a thick ropey scar beneath his ribs on the right side and Kuros stomach muscles jump and contract under the light ticklish touch. He doesn’t say anything as he waits and watches for a reaction to the nasty things. Lance skims over the smaller ones too, face unreadable with his head ducked down the way it is. His fingers move to one higher up on the same side that starts almost inside his arm pit and curves down over his chest above that nipple. 

“Are these from the accident?” lance looks up and there’s something sad and dark in his eyes that makes Kuro recoil some in shame.

“Yes.” He looks away out over the water and breathes deep; face tight as he tries to battle off the self-deprecating thoughts settling in.

There is a brief pause and then Lances soft lips are pressing butterfly light over the scar on his right peck and Kuro freezes in place, eyes wide as saucers as he looks down into Lances face once more. Lance blinks up at him as if just realizing what he’s done and jumps back with a nervous giggle, heat painting his cheeks a rich rosey red. 

Some of the darkness inside Kuros chest starts to lift as a new feeling bubbles up within him and he feels the start of a genuine smile pulling at the edges of his lips. He listens to Lance babble out a rushed apology as he scrambles to wrap his ankle with the leash’s cuff before standing and grabbing his long blue and brown board from the sand. Lance seems as if he’s about to jump head first into the water before he stumbles to a stop and looks back over his shoulder at him. 

“Uhm, soo. Are you coming?” Lance can’t look him in the eye, and Kuro chuckles feeling warm and happy as he jumps up to grab Lances outstretched hand. 

“Yeah, I’m coming. Don’t let me drown.” He’s only half teasing really, but he’s glad to see it lift some of the awkwardness from the smaller boy as they step into the foamy water. 

Lance pulls him out deeper into the crashing waves and Kuro almost melts when he looks over his shoulder at him; smile brighter than the sun above and blue eyes practically glowing in the afternoon light coming off the water. He’s not just pretty, Kuro realizes. He’s downright gorgeous. He thinks maybe he’d be willing to follow this light hearted, care free, tan skinned and blue-eyed boy anywhere. Even if he does end up losing his other arm to the sharks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys liking this Au or... 
> 
> I dont know. I'M really enjoying it lmao. Not sure if you can tell or not. 
> 
> Kuro is my favorite thing in the whole wide world oh my gosh.


	5. Keith to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith to the rescue! (In more ways than one) Dun dun duh duuuuun!!!

Lance can’t believe he had done that. What the hell was wrong with him?! He blamed it entirely on the lack of sleep. 

Kuro seems happy at least. 

At first he had been nervous and awkward and Lance had had to repeatedly drag him up from the water or steady him when large waves would crash into him. Lance was patient though and made sure not to laugh at his spluttering when the big guy would inhale big mouthfuls of the briny water. Kuro seemed to be very unsure of himself, despite the full sleeve of black ink and the piercings and the bruises. Lance was starting to realize that Keith hadn’t been exaggerating at all when he’d been telling him about his brother that one day. What had his exact words been again?... A big softie under a bunch of bas ass mumbo jumbo? Well, that seemed to be just about right. 

Lance kicks his feet in long dragging arcs to stay afloat in the deep waters beside his board, head resting on his crossed arms as he looks up at the distracted man above him. Kuro seems to really like the board and despite the fact that he had originally come out here to catch a few waves Lance finds that he’s wholly content to just watch the man sit astride it and look around at the waves and the sun and the occasional splashing of jumping fish in the water. 

When they’d first started getting into rougher surf Lance had been worried. Kuro obviously was not the best swimmer in the world and Lance had to repeatedly remind him to duck down beneath the waves so he wouldn’t take one to the face. After he’d had to drag the slightly panicky guy away from some rough patches of rock Lance had decided that Kuro would be safest on the board and had had to show him several times how to get on without losing his balance. It had taken a few minutes but eventually Kuro had made it up there without tipping over and Lance had pulled him out past the crashing point to the calmer water just after where the waves started to swell. 

The sun is pleasant and the wind isn’t too wild today. Lance kicks slowly become lazy strokes as his eyes start to drift closed and his head sinks further into the crook of one elbow. He can feel the water lapping at his slightly open mouth but it really only serves to soothe him further into the abys. It’s not until Kuros big hands are dragging at the undersides of his arms that he startles back awake with a little splash; kicking renewed tenfold as he blinks up at him past the blinding rays of sunshine.

“What?” Lance asks, not unkindly. Just a bit surprised at the interruption to his almost nap. 

“You were about to pass out. I just thought…you know, this board is pretty big. Why don’t you come up here with me? I can hold you if you wanna take a nap. It would be safer that way.” Kuro looks a bit concerned. 

Lance can see it in the set to his mouth and the way his eyes crinkle ever so slightly at the edges. It doesn’t actually sound that bad. Or more like, it sounds really really nice. Lances eyes don’t even have to do a full once over of the thick bunches of muscle in Kuros chest and stomach as the guy bends forward some to make up his mind.

“That would be nice. Are you sure though? I mean I was the one who invited you out. Don’t you want to play around in the water for a bit? I can always sleep later. It is Friday you know, I get to sleep in as long as I waa-waaahhunnt!” Lance yawns at the end and Kuro chuckles as his eyes start to drift closed again.

“Nawh, I think you need the sleep. Besides I’m having plenty of fun just sitting here. Come on now, I’ll help you up.” Kuro reaches back down again to get a hold under Lances arms and Lance plants his hands flat on the board, kicking up in one big rush as he pushes and Kuro pulls him from the water and straight into his mostly dried lap. 

The board tilts threateningly from one side to the other and Kuro’s thick tattooed arm around his shoulders squeezes him almost too tight while they try to get their balance back. When the board is finally done trying to dump them Kuros grip loosens enough for Lance to sit up some and look him in the face. He’s just now realizing that this could get pretty awkward pretty fast. But Kuro doesn’t let it. He leans back on his human hand and pats the metal one against the flat of his chest with a warm smile and Lance snorts turning around and pulling his legs from the water to stretch out in front of him down the length of the board. He hesitates, glancing over his shoulder and biting his bottom lip as he contemplates. 

Kuro skootches up flush behind him. Wrapping his arms under Lances and around his torso. He gently pulls him back to lean against him. It doesn’t take but a few minutes for Lance to relax completely. Kuro’s deep even breathing sets a calming effect on him that he doesn’t think he could shake even if he wanted to at this point. His eyes are growing heavy and the sun above is so nice… It sinks into his skin and warms his over worked muscles from the inside out. The water rocks them gently and the gulls above are quickly driving Lance towards the deepest sleep he’s gotten all week. His eyes flutter closed. He’s a goner by the time Kuro starts rubbing small circles into his stomach where he’s folded his hands together. 

 

~~~

 

Kuro looks down almost giddily at the sleeping boy in his arms. Lances long eyelashes cast dark shadows down the slopes of his cheeks and the wind rustles his hair every now and then. Kuro could be content just holding him against himself like this for hours on end. He kicks his feet in the water on either side of the board, trying to make sure the water doesn’t carry them too far down the length of the beach. It’s one of the only things Lance had warned him to look out for. That and getting drug out to sea. 

He keeps a watchful eye on the shore where he can see the very top of Lances truck and the bright blotches of their blanket and towels in the sand. It really doesn’t seem like they’re going much of anywhere. Kuro spends the next almost two hours just watching Lance snore away in his lap and occasionally glancing up at their things in the sand. 

At one point Lance had rolled to his side and then flopped partway onto his stomach, nearly tipping the whole damn thing over. Kuro had fought down a shriek as he’d wind milled his arms and leaned the opposite direction. Fighting to keep them upright without waking the sleeping teen. Lance had settled down eventually and wrapped a long brown arm around one of Kuros thighs, breathing out a long sigh and snuggling his nose into the white flesh of his hip. 

Kuro didn’t dare move him after that. He felt a little cool spot on his swim trunks every now and then when the wind would pick up which made him think that Lance might be drooling all over him, but he really didn’t mind. Being able to ogle the long tan slope of Lances curved back was well worth it. His butt was really nice to look at too. Kuros eyes kept running back to the same two spots though. Two dimples in his lower back right above where the tight black of his elasticy swim pants began. Kuro wished he could reach them. Wished he could run his hands all the way down the length of Lances lithe, broad back to the narrow set of his waist and rub his thumbs into the two identical dips in the muscle. 

But he couldn’t reach and eventually he would have to wake him. The water was receding down the beach which was slightly worrying and the sun was starting to set. The sky turning a million different shades of orange pink and even lavender.

Kuro allowed himself only a few more minutes to admire; knowing that realistically this would be his only chance to ever have the boy so open and exposed to him. He runs the fingers of his flesh hand down over Lances wide shoulders, tracing the many slightly darker freckles smattered across his taught golden skin. It reminds Kuro of paint speckles. As if someone had just flicked a wet paintbrush over the expanse of his upper back. They’re charming and adorable and he wishes he had spent his time better by attempting to count them all. 

He runs the same hand up Lances spine, rubbing a firm thumb over the slight bumps as he makes his way up to his fluffy windblown hair. Its thick and chocolatey in color. Kuro drags his fingers through it, carefully working out the few snags that have appeared from all the tossing its undergone. 

“That feels nice.” Lance mumbles, yawning at the end as he tilts his head back to blearily blink up at him.

Kuro bites his lip. 

Lance is so cute like this. Sleepy and doe eyed. Skin painted with the fading colors of the sunset. He doesn’t want to go home. He wants to stay just like this. Live the rest of his life out on the water with this stunning blue-eyed boy in his lap. 

Lance seems to be coming back to himself though. His eyes shine a bit brighter as he blinks some more, pushing up from Kuros lap to look up at the darkening sky.

“Kuro! What time is it? How long where you going to let me sleep?” Lance slips from the board into the water with a splash and Kuro leans forward as the front of the board rises without Lances weight to push it down.

“It’s not safe to swim in the dark.” Lance scolds as he grabs the leash attached to Kuros ankle and wraps it around his own wrist instead.

Kuro doesn’t say anything as Lance starts dragging them back towards the shore. He doesn’t want to leave. Lance eventually looks up to see the sad look in his eyes and chuckles at him.

“Hey…” Kuro meets his eyes with only the slightest bit of a pout pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“I’ll take you back out as many times as you want. I promise. We have all summer, right?” Lance’s smile is so sweet and the pink flush of exertion in his cheeks has Kuro chewing on his bottom lip.

“…Right.” He says. 

Wrong. He isn’t actually sure if he WILL be here all summer. Summer is still over a month away and Kuro needs to figure out what he’s going to do with himself SOMETIME. He can’t be a twenty three year old living in his parents’ house forever after all. But he doesn’t want to talk about that right now. Doesn’t want to have to tell Lance that eventually he’ll have to leave; have to start his life somewhere other than across the street from him. 

When Lance finally manages to get them through the worst of the roiling angry water Kuro slips from the board as well. The water comes up to his waste when he stands and he reaches a hand down to help Lance stumble to his own feet as they trudge the rest of the way out. It feels odd to suddenly be standing on solid ground once more and Kuro is a bit embarrassed by his wobble knees as they make their way back up through the sand to gather their things. 

Lance chatters on the whole time about bonfires and cookouts under the stars in the sand and teaching Kuro how to surf on his old board that he can totally use whenever they come in the future. Kuro listens to it all with a polite smile, chest growing heavier with every word. 

He knows that spending time with Lance after today would be a bad idea. He will have to leave sometime in the not so distant future and he doesn’t want to grow too attached in the meantime. Which is a very very real possibility if how whipped he’s already feeling is anything to go by. They haven’t even kissed yet or gone on a real date and Kuro is all but smitten. Putty in Lances elegant long fingered hands. 

They pack up the truck and climb in, the sun all but gone except for a slim lip of red on the very edge of the water. Kuro watches it go down as they buckle in and Lance turns on the headlights while jamming his key into the ignition and turning it over. The ignition whines a loud drawn out hnng hnng hnng hnng sound and their eyes meet over the empty bench seat between them. 

Lance turns the key again and again the car whines in a high-pitched way a few times before spluttering; the exhaust giving out a loud POP! before the truck goes eerily silent.

“Fuck.” Lance spits. Slamming his right palm into the steering wheel in aggravation as he turns to pull his bag from the back. He rifles through its contents, mumbling under his breath about Hunk needing to do a tune up this week. 

Kuro stays quiet, afraid of saying the wrong thing and making the teen angrier. 

“Shit! Please tell me you brought your phone, because I left mine back in my jeans when I changed earlier.” Lance flops back in his seat to look at him expectantly and Kuro swallows, patting his pocketless swim trunks down out of habit even though he already knows that his cell phone is on his mothers dining room table back home. 

“Well this is just awesome.” Lance seethes, kicking his door open and popping the hood to walk around the front and glare down at the engine with his hands on his hips.

“I have absolutely no idea what to even look for. And even if I did know what’s wrong with it I’d have no clue how to fix it.” Lance sighs and runs a hand through his hair, chewing at his lip and tapping a foot worriedly against the cement. 

Kuro climbs out and walks around to lay a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small reassuring smile when Lance looks up with slightly glassy eyes.

“Hey, shit happens. Blue just…uhhh, needs a little break is all. I’m sure there’s nothing terribly wrong with her. We can walk to the nearest restaurant and borrow a phone to call for help and a tow truck. I’ll even buy you dinner. My treat since you took me on my first ever beach trip. Yeah?” Lance laughs a little and wipes at one eye before covering Kuros hand on his shoulder with his own. 

“Okay. I guess that sounds like a good plan. I’m really hungry.” As if to reiterate his words, Lances stomach growls noisily and Kuro laughs at the hot flush that quickly spreads across his dark cheeks. 

“Come on surfer boy. Pick a direction and let’s get walking.”

 

~~~

 

It takes them only about fifteen minutes to find the nearest sit-down restaurant. It’s a tiny shack with a screened in front porch, hanging Christmas lights, picnic tables to eat at and a bar that you place your order at in the back. They shuffle in covered in sand and still slightly damp from the ocean and the girl behind the counter calls out a greeting as they pick their way over. 

Kuro asks to borrow a phone, explaining about the truck and how they’d both left theirs at home and the girl pops her bubblegum with a raised brow as she slides her iPhone through the window, threatening to hunt him down and fry up his balls if he runs off with it. 

Kuro slides his wallet into Lances unsuspecting hand, telling him to just get him the biggest cheeseburger they have with everything on it and a large order of fries. He walks out the squeaky screen door on the side before Lance can protest about having to literally go through his wallet to do that. He’s gone in the blink of an eye.

“If your friend doesn’t come back I’m holding your pretty ass hostage little boy.” The girl says, twirling a finger through her hair and giving Lance a once over that he’s more than used to by now as she smacks her gum once more.

‘God that’s annoying.’

“He’ll be back.” Lance says confidently. 

He orders Kuros food, adding on a yellow Gatorade because he hadn’t told him what he wanted to drink and Lance hadn’t seen him open any of the water bottles he had brought with them. Staying hydrated is a big part of going to the beach after all and Kuro was probably really thirsty by now. He would need the electrolytes. 

Lance orders himself a chili cheese coney with lots of onions and mustard and a large fry of his own with another yellow Gatorade. Definitely not cheer squad approved, but hey, he’d been working his ass off these past few weeks and no matter what he ate he never REALLY put on any weight. It was something his older siblings constantly warned him would come back to haunt him later on. 

He’s just sitting down at an empty table farthest from the few other patrons chowing down on their own food when Kuro swings back through the door with a self-satisfied grin. Lance watches him return the cell before he turns to make his way over to him. Lance wordlessly slides his wallet back to him across the table with one hand a he shovels about six hot and salty thick cut fries into his gob like a starving man with the other. The food here is homemade, including the fries and hotdog chili and he’s in love before he can even finish swallowing down the first bite. 

Lance moans around the end of his dog when he takes the first bite and Kuro has to slap the back of his hand over his own burger stuffed mouth to keep from dropping food on the table as he laughs at Lances facial expressions. 

They wolf it all down in less than fifteen minutes and Lance leans back against the wooden rails of the porch wall behind him as he rubs his overextended belly with a pitiful groan. 

“Oooh my gosh…I shouldn’t have eaten those last twenty fries.” He says, quickly covering his mouth to stop a violent belch from making its way out. 

Kuro laughs at him again, wiping his face down with about five napkins to try and clean off all the grease that’s leaked down over his chin and smudged around his mouth.

“That was an insane amount of food. My burger had to have weighed almost two pounds by itself. Luckily for me I could eat a whole horse and still manage to have room for cobbler. Mom always called me a walking dumpster.” Lance giggles and Kuro grins up at him with a piece of something on his cheek that he had missed while cleaning up.

Lance leans across the table to wipe it away with a thumb and then proceeds to start brushing crumbs from the larger mans shirt without a second thought.

“Uh, Lance?” Kuro raises an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“Hmm? OH! Sorry! I-Oh I’m really sorry. It’s just second nature an all! With the house full of kids! And I-I’m…” Lance trails off as Kuros much larger hands swallow his fidgety ones up and the guy threads their fingers together. 

Lance glances up to see him grinning at him warmly with his head tilted slightly to the side. His heart feels like it’s just ground to a stop and his mouth flops open soundlessly as Kuro squeezes his hands some. 

“Wow, okay! That’s…uhh. I HAVE told you before how ridiculously hot you are haven’t I? Because you are and your eyes are doing thiiings…!!! Is it getting really hot in here all of a sudden?!” Lance feels like he’s back out in the sand under the afternoon sun. 

He’s sure his hands are becoming all hot and sweaty between them and all he really wants right now is to be able to yank them away and wipe them dry on his board pants without being totally obvious. Kuro doesn’t give him any slack though. Instead squeezing Lances hands even tighter and leaning a bit forward as his eyes become a shade darker, smile slipping into a more serious expression.

“Lance…” He breathes and Lance can feel the exact moment that nervous sweat breaks out across his brow. 

His pulse rings in his ears and he swallows thickly, staring back with wide eyes as the guy sits up out of his seat to lean further over the table. He can practically feel Kuros breath washing over his face now and sirens are going off in his head because he is so not prepared and oh good lord this is all happening so fast! He just ate a boatload of onions and he probably has food stuck in his teeth and he smells like sweat and salt and OH MY GOD THERE’S KEITH!

Lance jumps to his feet shouting his name out into the very tiny building, making one man jump and spill his soft drink down the front of his Hawaiian shirt. He waves one arm high over his head to flag him down as if there is any way he could ever miss them in a place this small. 

“Lance sit the hell down your disturbing the other customers!” Keith barks, eyebrows tumbling down in exasperation as he stalks over to thunder over them disapprovingly with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

He is the literal personification of a boner killer and Lance could hug him right here and now he is so relieved. He glances over as Kuro begins to grab up the trash on the table, face unnaturally neutral. Lance hopes that he didn’t just ruin any chance that he might have had with him because he really is interested For lack of a stronger word. He just couldn’t do it NOW. Right here in this little family shindig with screaming children throwing applesauce a couple tables down and little white haired old men playing chess on the other side of the small makeshift aisle. He needs time to prepare, dammit! He hasn’t even fully wrapped his mind around the fact that Kuro WANTS to kiss him!

He lays a hand over his rapidly beating heart as he nods along to whatever public curtesy lecture Mullet is spewing, eyes follow Kuro to the trash can. Lance could swear that he sees the big guys shoulders slump in a sigh as he returns the red plastic baskets to the counter before he’s turning back again with that empty unreadable look in his dark grey eyes.

“Well, shit…” Lance grumbles, practically gnawing his lower lip raw as he glances down at the red checkered table cloth. He feels like a jerk now. Kuro’s obviously upset and trying really hard to hide it. 

He’ll have to figure out some way to make it up to him. Maybe with a real date sometime in the future? The problem being that Lance had to fight tooth and nail just to have today off. He had to watch his youngest siblings almost all day tomorrow too and then after that…Well the competition was practically on top of them and he still had all that school work to do. 

Maybe this was for the best after all. It’s not as if he had the time to maintain any sort of relationship at the moment and he would be graduating really soon. He had to make sure to keep his grades up and he really did have a full plate already. He didn’t even know what college he wanted to go too…

Oh yeah and then there was that! Lance would eventually leave for school. Even if he did take a year off, which he has seriously been contemplating doing so he could save up some extra cash, and happened to form some kind of thing with Kuro… Well he couldn’t just pack him up in his suitcase and take him with him. Could he?

This was all starting to seem extremely messy and confusing and Lance should feel relieved that he hadn’t leaned in and excepted that kiss just a moment ago. But… He looks up at Kuro’s bland expression as Keith talks to him about something or another and Lance catches his eye on accident, looking away with a pout. He pulls his elbows up onto the tabletop and balances his chin on the backs of his hands. 

‘Kissing Kuro is probably very nice…’ Is the only thing that really seems to be ringing true in his head at the moment.

 

~~~

 

Keith studies his mopey brother as they take their shoes off at the front door and stack them in the coat closet. Something had happened before he showed up and Kuro was quickly falling into one of his sappy emotional funks that Keith hated so much. He’d be damned if he had to listen to sad country love songs for the next month because his brother was too afraid to go for what he wanted.

In the end that’s what it all boiled down too. Kuro liked Lance. That much was obvious. And something had thrown him off tonight when it came to that annoyingly stubborn neighbor that Keith has so desperately been trying to win over for over half a month now. How did Kuro do it? Make Lance his friend. Keith couldn’t even get the guy to make eye contact with him and yet here he was, taking his older brother out surfing of all things.

Anyway, Kuro had now gotten it into his thick head that he couldn’t have him, and honestly? Keith isn’t happy about the idea. But hey if it saves him all of this heartsick kicked puppy dog BS at home then he really couldn’t care less where his brother was sticking it.

“Hey.” Kuro glances over on autopilot, far off and slightly unfocussed.

Keith snaps his fingers in front of his face and is satisfied to see a tiny spark of life coming back into his brothers dark eyes, even if it is just from annoyance at the rude gesture.

“Look at me you idiot. If you want Lance that badly then just go for it-“ 

“Bu-“

“NO. No buts and don’t cut me off. I know what you’re doing up there in that empty head of yours. You do this every time you find something that makes you happy. I’ve been watching for years, you can’t hide from me. You find some way to think yourself into a corner and convince yourself that it isn’t meant to be.” Kuro stares back at him with wide eyes, mouth set in a thin tight line as Keith finally catches his full attention. 

Keith turns away to shrug out of his red jacket and hang it neatly in the closet before turning back with narrowed eyes. 

“You want it? Then go for it. You’re never going to be happy if you give up before even trying. Lance likes you. I think.” Keith says and Kuro snorts, rolling his eyes at that.

“Keith, the guy basically shoved a stop sign in my face tonight when I tried to give him a kiss. I don’t thi-“

“What do you have to lose?” Keith waits a minute for that to settle in, eventually raising his arms at his sides and gesturing around at the spotless and painfully clinical interior of their parents’ house. Kuro looks around, the only sound being the steady tick tick tick of moms grandfather clock resonating out from the sitting room to their left. 

Keith gives him a tight-lipped smile, eyebrows practically touching his hairline as he finally drops his arms with a smack and shoves his way around him to climb up the stairs towards his bedroom. Kuro sags back against the banister behind him with a sigh, rubbing his forehead with both hands. He jumps when Keiths voice comes from behind him again, having thought his brother was gone minutes ago.

“Just think about it.” Keith says softly. 

His dark eyes are unreadable as he stares down at his older brother. Kuro’s uncertain gaze meets his and they hold for a moment. Keith nods at him once before disappearing into the dark hallway at the top.

 

Kuro stands there for a long time before making his way into the pristine white dining room and scooping up his cell from the otherwise empty table. He stares down at his lockscreen. A picture of Shiro, his girlfriend Sarah, Keith and himself at a family barbeque last summer. The part that captures and holds his attention is the loving look in his twins eyes as he stares down at the happy and oblivious girl beneath his arm…

Kuro wants that too. 

He glances up at the window facing out towards the big yellow house across the street. Kuro walks over to it and pulls the heavy draperies out of the way so he can get a better look. There’s lights on all over the place despite the fact that it’s past nine at night. Kuros parents had always been an in bed by eight and up by five kind of couple. 

He watches with a small smile starting to pull at his mouth as he sees Lance jog out of the house with a big burly older man behind him when the tow truck pulls up in the street with ‘Blue.’ Kuro has already paid the fees but Lance didn’t know it yet. He bites his lip nervously as he watches the driver wave Lances father off. The three of them stand under a bright yellow street light, there’s a brief conversation and a pause before Kuro can see Lances head whip around to face his direction. He quickly ducks away from the window with his heart in his throat. A few minutes later he hears the squeal of the tow trucks brakes letting loose and he peeks out of the gossamer under curtain in the window to see Lance pulling his stuff from the truck and then heading back inside with one last glance thrown over his shoulder. 

Kuro heads to bed after that. He’s confused and still a bit hurt by the obvious rejection from earlier in the night but…He has a newfound sense of determination somewhere inside of him. Keith’s right. As usual. He can’t just give up on his first try even if the odds are stacked against him. 

Tomorrows a new day and Lance is right there. Right across the street…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GO GET HIM TIGER!!! THATS MY BOY.


	6. Robo Arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here take this. Its my slap dash attempt at murdering this viscious writers block that's keeping me from finishing up and being satisfied with chapter 19 of Surviving the Storm. 
> 
> Wish me luck ya'll im struggling lmao.
> 
> Punching bag fic to the rescue!! Dun duh duh duuuun!
> 
> Spanish translations in end notes

“Are you ready?” Lance asks, with a wide warm toothy smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he backs away from the huddled pile of his two little siblings. He chuckles at the giddy squeals and sharp smacking sound of chubby little hands clapping together.

Today he was tasked with babysitting his youngest brother Thomas who is five and his youngest sister Claudia who is three. Of course today also had to be rainy, so any plans he had originally had of walking them down to the neighborhood park and then across the street to their favorite ice cream shop for a treat had been completely ruined. Instead he had to promise them a show to make up for it. 

Lance walks up to the old black boombox in the kitchen window, popping in one of the brightly decorated CD mixes that Pidge had made for him for his birthday. He turns the volume up and leans his head back into a slow neck roll as the first song starts to fill the space in their large kitchen. He shakes his arms out and bounces on the balls of his feet, flicks his wrists out as if shaking his hands dry. The easy going and carefree notes to the beginning beat pulse through the speakers and Lance can feel his muscles physically relaxing. 

Lance loves music and Pidges personal mixes are always the best. She was aiming to get a side job DJing after high school to help pay for college and Lance had complete and total faith in her and her dream.

He backs up to the middle of the room and stills into a ready position. The chorus crashes in after a brief pause and his eyes slam shut as he throws his body into a fast paced spiraling dance around the wide expanse of the cleared tile floor. His socked feet slide easily into the smooth movements, the grips on the heels catching the weight of his body before he can slip and fall each time he needs to jerk around into a new position. 

He can hear the giggles and high pitched excited shrieking as he spins around the room with his silly and over the top dramatic movements. Lance dances through three full songs before he gives into the stitch in his side. He jumps and spins to land in a crouch right before the kids, chest heaving to drag in much needed air, arms thrown wide at his sides like monster claws as he leans in with a roar and flashes his teeth in a big snarling grin. 

He’s successfully caught them by surprise. 

Thomas falls back with a frightened yelp and Claudia shrieks in delight as she jumps up to throw her arms around his neck, hiking her fat little legs up around one of his thighs to better cling to his much wider frame. The top of her head smacks into the bottom of his chin and Lance jerks as if he’s been delivered a fatal blow. He sprawls backwards with a dramatic groan of pain and makes a dying gurgling sound as he closes his eyes and lets his tongue loll out the side of his mouth. 

The children go quiet with his unnatural stillness. 

The best part about kids is how gullible they can be. Lance tries not to laugh when he feels Tom sidle up to his side, the five year old pokes at his cheek experimentally and Claudia whines some with uncertainty. He can’t hold back the shaking of his restrained giggles though when he feels the small warm puffs of breath on his cheek as she leans over to get a better look. 

“Tonto!” She shrieks, smacking a tiny palm into the side of his cheek.

Lance busts out laughing and scoops her up as he sits up. He blows raspberries into the crook of her neck as she howls with indignation at his farce. He snaps an arm out to snag Thomas around the waist before he can scramble away, dragging the screaming boy onto the other side of his lap. He ruthlessly tickles both their sides as he cackles with theatrical evil laughter.

“Los tengo ahora mis pequeños leones!” He bellows in the deepest monster voice he can manage.

They spend the next twenty minutes or so racing about the house with wild cries and fake lion roars, the sound of Pidges mixes playing on in the background. Lance occasionally scooping them up and tossing them high in the air until they’re completely red faced with laughter and exertion. 

They’re in the middle of a very important game of tag when the doorbell rings and Lance stumbles to a stop at the entrance to the front hall by the big oak staircase, trying to recall whether or not his mamá had told him he should be expecting guests.

Lance is knocked back by a small body crashing into his shin with a triumphant roar and he laughs as he ruffles a hand through his small pudgy brothers chocolate locks.

“Okay Leoncito! Me rindo, tú ganas.” Thomas whoops with victory and jumps up to race away only to stop in his tracks as the doorbell rings once more. 

He’s racing away down the front hallway to see who it before Lance can get a good enough hold on the scruff of his shirt. 

“Tom! Don’t you open that door without me!” Lance screams after him, bending to snatch a naked Claudia up before she can whiz past and down the main hall. 

“And you!! Where did your clothes go? Where is your pullup little Leoncita?” Lance grabs his jacket from the banister, wrapping her up tightly as he makes his way down the hall to the front door.

Once he’s satisfied that she’s descent enough, he looks up to see Thomas making funny faces at the visitor through the colored glass on the right side of the doorframe, tongue wiggling out to lick big drooly swipes up the otherwise spotless surface.

“Oy! Thomas! Put your tongue back in your mouth, that’s nasty.” Lance snaps, storming up to snatch the back of his shirt and giving him a light shake before he giggles and tears off back down the hall while making the most obnoxious siren noises he possibly can.l

Lance looks at the mess of drool running down the stained glass and sighs. He’s going to have to remember to clean that before mamá gets home from aunties house. 

Reaching forward he unlocks the door and pulls it open just wide enough to peak out into the gloom. The bells hanging from the handle jingle merrily as he yanks it the rest of the way open with mild surprise. He leans forward to push the storm door open and drags the man inside.

“Kuro, what the hell! You’re soaking wet. What are you even doing here? Didn’t I tell you I was busy today?” Lance doesn’t really give him much of a chance to reply before he’s pushing him farther down the hall past the entrances to the dining room and papá’s office.

“Nevermind.” Lance snaps, leading him into the kitchen and sitting him down in a wooden chair at the small round breakfast table next to a pair of big windows looking out on their mothers flower gardens and the kids treehouse in the backyard.

“You two just sit here for a sec, I’ll be right back.” Lance grumbles under his breath in spanish as he sets Claudia down in another chair before rushing out and down the main hall to the linen closet. He pulls out two big fluffy white towels before making his way back, this time with Thomas trailing behind. 

Lance stops in the doorway to watch as Kuro leans over the table and offers his metal hand to Claudia, her bright blue eyes burning with curiosity. She wiggles her bundled arms out of Lances jacket wrap to grab at the shiny black digits with her chubby little hands oohing and ahhing as she bends them each individually. She pushes her fingertips into each one of the artificial rubber pads and babbles up at him excitedly as she points out the little screws to him as if he’d never seen his own hand before. 

Lance flushes while taking in the warm doe eyed look in the big mans eyes as he hums and nods along saying, ‘Yes, I see!’ and ‘Wow, would you look at that!’ 

“Cool! You have a robo arm!” Thomas cries as he shoves past Lance to run in and get a better look. 

Kuro laughs and turns in his seat so he can lower his arm over the edge of the table in a position that allows both of the children equal access to the newest curiosity. 

Lance feels a small tug at the corner of his mouth and before he knows it his whole chest is full to the brim with a staggering warmth that squeezes his heart in a way he’s never felt before. Kuro looks so out of place with his scars and piercings and tattoos and odd dye job next to the two small nosey humans in his mamá’s lime green kitchen, sitting in one of her brightly painted multicolored chairs next to a red vase of fresh cut flowers. 

He sticks out like a sore thumb with his black clothes and worn boots and yet… Lance can’t help but think that family life looks good on him. It suits him. It’s the look in his eyes, the softness of his mouth, the gentle set of his shoulders as he hunkers down to show them the cooler parts of his prosthetic. 

Lance makes his own way over as Kuro does something to make the whole thing whirl. The pieces seem to pop open with a hiss and just like that he pulls the whole thing off with a “Tada!” 

Thomas screams and Claudia follows suit only a second later as the reality that this stranger just took his arm off seems to click into place.

Lance watches in open mouthed surprise as Kuro blanches, proud smile falling into a look of abject horror as the kids tear off out of the kitchen, screaming the whole way. Claudia, shedding her jacket wrap before she can make it even half way across the black and white tiling, ends up sprinting off down the hall entirely nude, pudgy little legs working in overdrive as she tries to keep up with her brother.

Lance snorts, slapping his hands over his mouth to try and block out the obnoxious guffaws of belly deep laughter when the large man turns his horror struck expression on him. 

“Lance…I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to…I wasn’t trying to…” Kuro’s face falls into a look of deep set sadness and Lances laughter dries up instantly.

“Hey…” Lance starts after a moment of quiet, the only sound being the soft spattering of rain thrashing into the big windows behind the table and the barely there hum of the boombox at the end of its tracks. He walks over to drop a towel over the wet mans head and begins to rough it through the dripping strands, ignoring the way Kuro tenses up beneath his touch. 

“Don’t worry about them, they’re just overdramatic. Besides, that was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a very VERY long time and I live in a family of nine so that’s saying something dude. I think it’s awesome and seeing as I’m the coolest person in the whole house, scratch that, the whole town, my opinion is the only one that really counts.” 

Kuro doesn’t say anything but Lance can feel the strain slowly draining away beneath his massaging hands. Lance drapes the now damp towel around Kuros stiff shoulders before pulling Claudia’s abandoned chair up closer and sitting down in it with an encouraging smile. 

“Show me how it works?” Lance asks gently, pointing to the still detached appendage sitting in the frozen mans lap.

Kuros eyes widen and he looks up like a dear in head lights before breaking his gaze away to blink down at the prosthetic in his lap. 

“Sure…yeah, sure.” He gives Lance a tiny weak smile, shoulders still hunched forward with a weight that Lance can’t even begin to comprehend.

Kuro doesn’t move, instead returning his eyes to the metal appendage laying across his thighs. Lance doesn’t know what to do. The regret hovering around the other man is nearly tangible and he doesn’t know how to lighten the mood with such a touchy subject. Eventually he reaches out to casually pat the removed arm, getting the other mans attention once more.

“Can I see it? I won’t mess it up by looking it over will I? I’ve been really curious since that first day you know…” Lance tries to repress an instinctual flinch as Kuro straightens up stock still to give him a wide eyed look of panic.

“Or not! I mean it’s not that big a deal, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Lance hurries to say, worried that his request might have come across as rude.

“No. No it’s okay. I mean that’s fine! I just- I’ve just never had anyone ask before, you know, besides my brothers…Here.” He says, holding it out some with a hesitant guarded look. 

Lance smiles and reaches out with both hands, face immediately lighting up in surprise at how light it is. He’s been expecting it to weigh a ton but as he weighs it up and down some in his open palms he realizes that it can’t be more than twenty pounds. Probably only a little heavier than his real arm

“Holly crow! I was expecting this thing to weigh like a million pounds! This is so cool!” Lances runs his fingers over the slightly squishy false finger tips in awe. He tries to bend and unbend the digits only to realize that all of the joints had locked up stiff when it had been removed. 

“…This is like…SUPER cool man! Put it back on, I wanna see how you take it off again, I wasn’t paying attention last time.” Lance hands it back excitedly, nearly bouncing on the edge of his chair and looking up to the stump of his arm for the first time.

“Oh…” His hands are reaching before he realizes what he’s doing. Fingers brushing over the thick scarring at the base. Kuro jolts under the warm touch and Lance flushes as his brain catches up with his actions. 

“Sorry! I should’ve asked first that was super rude of me.” Lance pulls his hands away, biting his bottom lip and glancing up at Kuros uncertain face as the awkward silence stretches on.

“You are a very weird person.” Kuro says suddenly, brows drawing down over his scrunched up eyes as he frowns at him.

Lance sputters, heat rising in his cheeks. “I said I was sorry!”

“No, not that! Well yes that. I guess. You know that people don’t usually act this way around me, right?” No Lance doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but Kuro doesn’t give him a chance to say as much as he continues on. 

Kuro leans farther forward, raising a brow and nodding at the prosthetic in his hand. 

“Alright I’m not going to take it off again because if I do it too often my stump starts to get sore, but this is how I put it back on.” 

Lance watches closely as the other man walks him through what to do and then shows him what would have to be done to take it off once more. Kuro seems more at ease as he talks which is really what Lance was going for here so he chooses not to comment on the guys earlier statement, instead asking questions about the prosthetic as he’s walked through how it works.

“Lance…” They both look up at the timid call from the doorway, finding the children huddled together in the frame.

“Hey guys! Where did you two run off to, hmm? Vamos niña vamos a ponernos algo de ropa, sí?” 

Claudia nods along to the request, running in to climb up into Lances waiting arms. He stands and shifts her to his hip before glancing back to Kuro. 

“Ill be right back, this little one has been nakey for way too long, isn’t that right Claudia?” She just buries her face into the crook of Lances shoulder with a long drawn out whine.

Lance frowns and turns to the big clock on the far wall of the kitchen. “And it’s already almost lunch time, geez where did the time go? Sit tight for a sec?” He asks, looking down once more to take in the sad little smile on the big mans face. 

“Yeah, sure. Do whatcha gotta do. I came over to help anyways. Want me to whip up some sandwiches or somethin?” Kuro asks, looking up with a hopeful expression. 

Lance smiles. “That would be great! Thomas can show you where all the stuff is. He’ll let you know what he does and doesn’t want on his. As for picky princess here, she’ll take a plain creamy peanut butter sandwich on white bread, hold the crust and make sure its cut into four triangles. Otherwise the whole thing is deemed poisonous and we’ll have to start over from scratch.” 

Kuro laughs at that, some of that prior warmth bleeding back into his dark grey eyes. “I think I can manage. I am a top tier sandwich maker after all.”

“Awesome! TOM!” Lance barks, turning back towards the doorway and settling his free hand on his hip.

Thomas scurries into the room, recognizing his brothers ‘Commander’ voice. He stops about a foot away, snapping into the best salute a chubby five year old can manage. 

“At ease soldier. Here’s your mission. This civilian here needs sandwich making assistance. I’m leaving you in charge while I take care of the princess. Make sure to show him where everything is, understood?”

“Sir!” Tom shouts. 

“Good job bud. I’ll be right back, behave yourself.” Lance warns, giving him a wide eyed I see you gesture with two fingers.

Lance leaves them to it and heads down the hall towards Claudia’s nursery.

 

~~~

 

Kuro watches the three siblings play after lunch, politly declining their invitations to join in on the fun and explaining that he was much better suited for the spectators role in all of this.

The rambunctious trio go from finger painting on brightly colored sheets of construction paper to a life or death game of the floor is lava in the living room to a solid thirty minute battle of twister that Lance loses to his very smug younger brother. The teen insisting that the reason he fell was because Claudia crawling all around beneath his contorted bridge had made him loose his balance. 

Kuro makes sure to point out that Thomas had to endure the same treatment and manages to throw in a wink at the beaming child while Lance stormed away to find their sister who had somehow managed to vanish in the blink of an eye. Again. 

It’s almost three p.m. when the two little ones begin to slow, becoming grouchy and sluggish. 

Lance gives Kuro a very pleased eyebrow wiggle before scooping the smaller one up into his arms and deeming it nap time. Claudia yawns widely and pops a thumb into her mouth as she blinks her heavy lidded eyes. Lance gestures with his chin for Kuro to follow after him as he makes his way out of the absolutely wrecked living room and down the hall to the left. He stops at a door towards the middle and nods down at the handle, indicating that Kuro should open it. 

He does; stepping forward to twist the handle and pushing it open wide into the pinkest room he’s ever seen in his life. There are stuffed toys and doll houses and chests over flowing with glittery costumes and tutus taking up nearly every free inch of the space. He looks at the pink and white rocking chair beside a bookshelf packed with fairytales, the white crib with its shimmery gossamer hangings draping over it from the ceiling above, tiny butterflies in assorted hues clinging towards the top, the dresser with its different patterned pink drawers. The sheets are pink, the pillows are pink, the rug is pink, the shoes lining the bottom of the slightly ajar closet are PINK. 

He has never seen anything like it before in his life. He turns in a slow circle, eyes finally settling on the largest windowless wall to the right, also pink. It has scenes of princesses picking flowers and reading books beneath trees, castles with motes and mermaids perched on rocks with shiny little combs brushing through their long vibrant hair. Majestic white unicorns with their manes blowing in the wind and large pastel colored dragons looking down on the painted valleys below from the mountain tops. The man in the moon frowning at the top of one side while the sun beams down cheerily on the other…

Kuros never been in a ROOM like this before. There’s so much character. So much life. His mother never would have allowed anything like this in her house. 

He likes it.

It takes a light touch on his shoulder for Lance to finally draw his attention. He motions towards the door, raising a finger in a hushing gesture to show that they should be quiet as they make their way out. 

Kuro glances into the crib before shutting the door behind them. Little Claudia is already drooling in her sleep, hands clutching a small green lion tightly to her chest. Lance watches him with a funny little glint to his eyes and Kuro looks back, face set into a content smile as he leans against the wall beside him.

“I like them.” He murmurs, pitching his voice low so as not to disturb the toddler on the other side of the wall. 

Lances little grin grows some, eyes crinkling at the edges. He tilts his head with a small pleased hum before whispering back. “I can tell.” 

They stand there for a minute in the dim hall. Kuros eyes scowering over Lances pretty delicate features. He catches himself leaning forward and clears his throat quietly before shrugging up off the wall to get a good look around them.

The hallway is painted a cheery butter yellow color and nearly every inch of available space is covered in family pictures and art work. There is a door directly across from them with a sign hanging from it reading ‘Wash Those Hands’ in big block letters, each one painted a different color.

Kuro steps across the hall to get a better look at one large photo of the entire family. He looks over the faces until he settles on Lance, smiling so hard with a mouth full of metal that his eyes are squeezed shut. 

“Ah, yeah don’t look at that one.” Lance says, laughing lightly as he tugs Kuro away by the sleeve of his borrowed shirt. 

Lance had given him a fresh set of clothes and tossed his in the dryer before they had sat down for lunch, repeatedly reassuring him that Hunk would not mind his spare clothes being put to good use. They hang off of him just slightly but Kuro doesn’t really mind, just glad to be out of the irritating damp fabric of his own soaked jeans and hoodie.

“Come on I need to check on Tom. He’s probably passed out on the living room floor or something.” 

Kuro reluctantly follows after, vowing to himself that one day he will ferret out every single picture of Lance on this photo wall. 

Tom was not passed out on the floor. Instead he was sprawled out on the messy sofa that took up the majority of the biggest wall in the room. Lance walked around, starting to gather the sprawled pillows and throw blankets from the ground. He rolled the twister mat back up to put away in the game closet. Kuro helped by neatly folding up the collection of different colored and textured throw blankets and placing them back in the large wicker basket in the corner by the huge stone fireplace. Why anyone needed over a dozen random blankets in one living room Kuro had no idea. It was kind of nice though. Some were rough, some nit, some quilted, some thick and fuzzy and some made of the softest cashmere and they were all different colors and patterns. 

He looked around at all the vases of fresh flowers and different colored candles decorating almost every available flat surface in the room. It was homey and well lived in. Stacks of books on the side tables, somebody’s old wireframed reading glasses beneath a stained glass lamp over there on that small round table in the corner, an empty paw print mug on one of the multiple homemade coasters strewn across the coffee table, a pair of slippers wedged between the two leather recliners situated nearest the massive floor to ceiling bookshelves at the end of the room, a big woven rug in many colors covering the majority of the glowing wooden floor space, a stack of real firewood resting on the brown stone before the hearth. 

He loved all of it.

Kuro realized that someday, far off in the future, he wanted to live in a home just like this one. Well loved, with obvious signs of happy living everywhere the eye could see. Just the right amount of dust settled into the many windowsills. Just enough scuffs in the glossy wood floors to show the passing of many feet over time.

Kuro glances over to Lance only to find him already staring. He beckons him over with the wave of his paint stained hand and turns to head down the hall to the right, back towards the entrance way and the kitchen. Kuro follows along, eyes trained to the slight curls at the base of Lances long thin neck. 

He almost runs into the smaller boy when he comes to an unexpected stop at the bottom of the stairs and turns to grin up at him with one foot on the bottom step and his right hand on the banister. Kuro’s not sure if he manages to smile back or not. Too far gone in the deep blue of his eyes, gaze only leaving them long enough to take in those adorable freckles splattered across the tops of his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.

Lance is asking him something.

Kuro furrows his brow and blinks once, twice.

“What?” 

“I said, the kids should be down until around four thirty if you wanted to come up to my room for a while. I’d say we could sit in the living room but I’m pretty whooped and I don’t want us talking to wake up Tom…if you aren’t comfortable though we ca-”

“No, that’s okay! I want to see your room. I want to see more of your home and I…I want to know more about you.” 

Lances smile melts away as his eyes focus in on Kuros own with a sharpness that has Kuro wondering if he’d said something wrong. He’s starting to get nervous as the seconds tick by until Lance steps up onto the bottom step with his other foot and turns to loop his arms around his neck. 

Kuros heart skips a beat as Lance leans in, eyes flickering down to his slightly parted lips before they snap back up to look him in the eye once more. He can feel Lances long thin fingers brushing up through the thin buzz cut at the back of his head.

Kuro swallows, fighting the urge to reach out and pull him into his chest, to squeeze his hands around his thin waist and see if his fingers can touch, maybe even overlap some.

He lets out the smallest of groans, hardly even audible, as Lances hot breath washes over his face. It smells like the ham and cheese sandwich he’d made him for lunch. Lance sighs wantonly upon hearing Kuros soft noise and leans just ever so slightly closer so he can bump the very tip of his adorable slightly upturned nose against Kuros own.

Kuro blinks rapidly, giving in to the itch in his palms and sliding the tips of his fingers over the soft cotton of Lances t-shirt, hands settling heavily on the sharp jut of his hips. Lance hums appreciatively as Kuros thumbs start to rub into the V shaped dip of his taught abdomen through the thinness of his shirt. 

“I want you to know more about me too.” Lance whispers, silk soft lips brushing up against Kuros own and literally stealing the breath from his frozen lungs.

And then Lance is baking away, fingers sliding from the back of Kuros thick neck and around his throat to tug gently at the collar of his baggy yellow shirt. Lance grins down at him as his feet climb one step higher, then higher. 

Kuro stumbles forward, catching himself on the sturdy wooden banister and following after him with his heart hammering away painfully against the inside of his ribs.

Lance is gorgeous.

…And Kuro is so far gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish:
> 
> (Dont judge me this is all purely enternet research here.)
> 
> Tonto! - Fool or Idiot
> 
> Los tengo ahora mis pequeños leones! - I've got you now my little lions!
> 
> Okay Leoncito! Me rindo, tú ganas. - Okay little lion! I give up, you win.
> 
> Leoncito/a - Little lion
> 
> Vamos niña vamos a ponernos algo de ropa, sí? - Come on little girl lets get some clothes on, yeah?


	7. Wanting You Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen stop throwing stu-OW! HEY! I'm sorry, okay guys?
> 
> I have no excuses for myself. Im a miserable worm. 
> 
> Also my good friend Becoming-icarus made FANART for the last chapter of this AND the last chapter of STS and it is so so wonderful/aweinsiping/beautiful (NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE IT TBH) 
> 
> Here's a link to the post :) and go check their work out on Tumblr if you get the chance they are so cool just in general!
> 
> http://becoming-icarus.tumblr.com/post/164915690365/so-im-breaking-hiatus-to-post-these-warm-ups-i

Lance is nervous. He’d never brought anyone home before and well… He hadn’t really NOW, had he? Kuro had just sort of showed up. Just like he had in Lances life in general and even then, just briefly. 

Lance didn’t really know anything about this guy he was currently dragging to his bedroom. What did he KNOW about Kuro exactly? That he had a nice bike? That his family had money? That his younger brother was a huge pain in the ass? That he seemed to always have fresh bruises and bandages? That he had been in an accident that had cost him a whole arm? That he was sad and wasn’t very good at hiding it at all. That he had tattoos and piercings and dyed hair and…and an amazing smile…and a SUPER hot body and oh Dios-Those muscles and…and...he was soo sweet. 

He liked kids. His eyes where warm even if their coloring was dark and cloudy. He was easy to get along with and his laugh was so deep; his voice pleasantly husky. He was a good sandwich maker. He was not a good swimmer. He smelled amazing. His hands where large. They had wrapped nearly all the way around him and damn that had been…That was nice. Really nice.

Lance was fucked. FUCKED. 

Was he seriously falling for this guy? This dude he hardly knew at all?!

Lance shakes his head, hand pausing on its way to grab the doorknob to his bedroom. He glances back uncertainly at Kuro over his shoulder, taking in the dopey dazed look in his slightly slanted grey eyes, the pinkish scar cutting its way across the bridge of his long, just slightly crooked nose. 

Lance wonders if it has been broken before. Maybe in the accident? He’ll have to remember to ask later on…

Kuro blinks and Lance watches those thick black lashes brush the tops of his high high cheekbones. 

“Err…” Lance says intelligently. 

He rotates his slightly slack jaw, clicking it closed before squeezing his eyes shut tight and turning back towards the still closed door. What was it he was supposed to be doing exactly? Oh right, he was in the middle of an internal crisis.

“Lance?” Kuro asks, metal hand squeezing gently around Lances own. Careful. Mindful even when he didn’t have the nerves to REALLY feel the strength in the gesture. So thoughtful…so kind.

Lance takes a deep breath and holds it for a few moments before fixing a bright smile in place and turning all the way back around to face the larger man properly. He leans back against his door and casually extricates his long digits from Kuros surprisingly warmish metal ones, pulling them up to rub the back of his thin neck instead.

“So I uhm…I’m…” Lance starts, voice hardly wavering at all. Nope. Completely even and cool and not the slightest bit squeaky. Level headed, that’s him! Lance McCain the non-squeaky…level headed…

“Everythin alright?” Kuro asks in a hushed voice full of concern, the barest hint of twang sneaking in.

Lance glances up and stares. Kuros eyebrows are turned down, full bow shaped lips pulled into a perfect little worried pout. Lances eyes briefly flick over the small bruise on Kuros chin and even smaller nick above his unpierced brow that he had noticed the day before, before shifting to watch as Kuros long white forelock falls to brush across the bridge of his nose. 

‘Fuck.’ 

Lance swallows thickly, practiced smile sliding clean off his face. Why was this man so goddamn handsome? It really just wasn’t fair. How was Lance supposed to think with all that-that YUM hovering over him?!

“I-I yeah! Yeah dude, for sure, everything’s fine! I…Yeah so, the thing is…I know I seemed really confident back there on the stairs like two minutes ago? But that was…I mean I was…uuh.” Lance looks away with a self-deprecating chuckle, completely embarrassed by his out of character uncertain fumbling. 

Lances hand comes down across his chest to rub at his left elbow and he swallows again before forcing the same plastic grin back into place, determined to keep it there this time. 

Kuro wipes it right off again as he slides his hot calloused palm under Lances pointed chin, tilting his face up into the dim light from the other end of the hall to better see as he squints down at him.

“What’s wrong? Just tell me. I won’t be mad Lance.” 

Kuro’s voice is warm. Deep. Makes him feel at ease and safe and Lance loves it. And THAT’S what’s wrong. Right there. 

He barely knows this guy and here he is, desperately trying to drag him up to his bedroom. Dying to feel those big heavy hands on his hips once more; to feel him squeezing over them and pulling him in closer to that dreamily broad chest. He wants that flawless mouth on him, against his own much thinner lips…And it’s not just lust. Lance wants it so badly to be JUST LUST. But it isn’t.

And it’s not just that. As if that wasn’t terrifying enough. 

He wants this guy here. In his house. With his family. Wants his mamá to meet him. He wants to see him shaking hands with his papá. Wants him at the dinner table for enchilada night. Lance wants him sitting crossed legged on the solid honey colored wooden floors of the living room for family game night and that’s…new. Alien. Foreign and uncharted. Deep, dark, treacherous waters.

Lance has never met a person that he wanted to INTRODUCE to his family before. That was huge! Absurd! Absolutely ridiculous. He’d dated people for months without so much as uttering their names past the threshold of his front door.

Kuro was dangerous. Lance could get hurt. He was going to get hurt. He just knew it. There was no way this could ever possibly work out. He had already done the math. Lance new the various reasons why Kuro and he just weren’t right for each other.

And yet.

Lance looks up into Kuros sad face as he takes a step back, hand falling away in his retreat. Lance’s own hand is flying forward to snatch the front of his shirt before he realizes he’s made his decision. 

So what if it hurts later on? So what if he logically, sensibly, knows that this is going to tear him apart in the end? Leave him broken and wrecked in the worst possible way. So what if he doesn’t understand these-these…FEELINGS. This unfamiliar want.

Lance had never been one to hold back. It just wasn’t in his nature. He always went for what he wanted. Pursued it and hunted it down until he’d made it his. He would regret not tasting this man on his tongue. Regret not relishing in the small amount of time that he could possibly have with him. It would be something he cursed himself for for the rest of his life. He just knew it; could feel it in his bones as they ached at the thought of Kuro turning back from this now.

And so he pulls him back in until they’re chest to chest. Breath for breath. 

Lance grabs Kuros limp flesh hand, thumbs over the fresh white bandages on the backs of his knuckles and slowly brings them up to brush his lips across. Wondering for what seems like the millionth time why Kuro always had them wrapped away.

Lance watches for Kuros reaction to the intimate gesture, eyes catching the small inaudible gasp the man takes in. Kuros eyes grow soft as he watches Lances lips press more firmly over his carefully bandaged hand. It’s seeing that longing look that has Lance completely convinced he’s making the right decision. 

So he tells the truth. Bare bones. Lays down all of his cards. He doesn’t want any misunderstandings here. Not when his mindset could result in more than one shattered heart.

“You scare me.” He says quietly, lips pressing into a grim line as he lets their hands drop between them. He rubs his thumb over the bandaging softly, carefully, just in case they ARE injured underneath.

Lance watches as that small hopeful light in the others eyes flickers into a confused and barred look. He gives Kuros hand a squeeze, flashes a small tightlipped and lopsided smirk. The closest thing to a smile he can conjure up when his stomach is busy summersaulting like a damn trapeze artist. 

Laying your heart on the line is stressful business after all and despite the numerous relationships he had been in before, Lance had never had to do anything like this before. Never had the strength to. Or more like, never met someone he was willing to do it FOR.

Being the school flirt was easy. One night stands where easy. Dating even, was easy almost all of the time. And when it wasn’t? End of relationship. Simple and EASY. 

It wasn’t that Lance had never liked anyone before. He had had a few long-term relationships. Dated one girl, one boy, for months at a time. Grown close, divulged personal information and gotten attached even. It’s just that…even after being with those few people for up to months at a time, none of them had ever been able to make him feel the way Kuro had in the extremely short amount of time they have known each other. And this? Telling Kuro how he feels? This wasn’t easy. 

He didn’t just want to seduce this man. Didn’t want an occasional hook-up or movie date. He wanted his everything. Wanted to keep him at his side and show him off to the rest of the world. ‘Hey look at my incredible boyfriend! Look but don’t touch, mind you.’

And Lance WAS scared. God he was so so scared. He wanted-No, NEEDED Kuro to understand that. To acknowledge and accept that before he accepted Lances invitation into his room. Into his life.

Was he being stupid? Absolutely. For Kuro this was probably just a quick fuck sort of situation. A ‘hit it and quit it’ if you will. Why wouldn’t he? This was all happening so fast. Way too fast. Faster than anything Lance had ever been in before. 

But Lance doesn’t want a quick fuck. Anyone else this hot and yeah, he would totally be down for that. But not when said participant had his whole body filling up with warmth with just a quick smile, just a laugh or a fleeting glance. 

Lance sighs through his nose before threading their fingers together as he eyes the edge of the swirling sleeve of ink starting an inch above Kuros exposed wrist. His hands are sweating with how nervous he is but he squeezes the digits tightly anyway, needing that anchor, hoping to ground himself once more. After a brief pause Kuro returns the pressure and it’s enough reassurance for Lance to gather the courage to continue on. He licks his dry lips and tilts his head back to thump softly against the door behind him, catching and holding Kuro’s gaze.

“I’m afraid of how quickly I’m falling for you. You’re the first person I’ve brought to my room you know.” Lance says, voice gone shaky and faint. He raises an eyebrow at the wide-eyed look he receives before hesitantly pushing on. 

“You’re The first person I’ve ever had in my house even…the first person that I’ve ever let around my family-”

“Lance.” Kuro tries to interrupt, eyes wide with…fear? Uncertainty? Nerves maybe? 

Lance just shakes his head sharply, leaning forward some and giving Kuro’s cheery yellow shirt a hard tug to reprimand the interruption.

“No.” He says, throat rough and raw. 

He’s putting himself on the line here dammit all! Kuro had asked and Lance was delivering.

“No, just listen to me. Please. I want you here. I want you to meet my parents and the rest of my siblings and I want you in my room and in my house and…and I want a lot actually.” Lance laughs at himself, dropping Kuros hand to scrub both of his own over his face before pushing them into his hair. 

He can’t quite meet Kuros eyes, can barely breath. He feels sick. He’s fucking SWEATING and his heart is racing. Does this count as a confession? God it’s too early for confessions. He’s going to run Kuro off. Has probably already freaked him out beyond repair. Was it too late to say just kidding and laugh it off? What was he thinking?! Why had this ever seemed like the answer? 

Lance doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he snaps them open in surprise, Kuro’s breath ghosting over his lips. 

“I want a lot too.” Kuro whispers. 

The hope in his voice makes something break inside of Lances chest and then all of a sudden he’s on cloud nine. The stress twisting his guts into knots melting away into a giddy warmth because, Kuro is still here, possibly even wants the exact same thing Lance does himself. 

He isn’t running away or laughing in his face on the way out the front door. And his voice…that tone? Kuro might even be relieved by Lances almost confession? Is that too much to hope for? Lance doesn’t know, but he’s going to anyway.

He has to suck air past his teeth as Kuro leans in just a bit further, eyes questioning, the corners slightly tight as if unsure of himself. Lance can’t feel his heart beating. Is it still going? Is that possible? Is this a heart attack?

His internal panic comes to an abrupt screeching halt as Kuro tilts his head and closes the distance between them, lips barely there as they brush over Lances own quivering mouth. 

Lance gasps, eyes squeezing shut as his heart finally slams back into his chest, beating wildly against his ribs. 

Kuro presses his lips more firmly against Lances own, hands coming up to cup Lances smooth jaw, gently tilting his head to the side some to better fit their mouths together. He holds the kiss for a few seconds more before pulling back with a blissful sigh, pressing their foreheads together.

“Just to be clear? I’m almost positive that I fell first.” Kuro says, happy eyes dancing as he smiles impishly at Lances wide-eyed, open mouthed look of shock.

Lance shoves him away, slapping a hand over his mouth and nose as he blushes a furious shade of red, his other hand coming up to clutch at his heart.

“At Dios. Vas a ser mi muerte.” Lance squeaks, not realizing he had instinctually switched to Spanish until he glances up at Kuros grimacing face.

Lance straightens and steps forward to close the gap between them, throwing his arms around Kuros neck and dragging him down to plant his own hard kiss against his mouth. Kuro responds almost immediately, grabbing Lances waist and jerking him flush against his chest before wrapping his arms tightly around him to press him even closer. He hums as Lance kisses him again and again and again.

Lance responds with his own satisfied hum of joy, one hand climbing to press Kuros head down further into the kisses as he smiles like an idiot. 

He finally pulls back to beam up at Kuros own pleased face and laughs before grabbing his cheeks and pressing one more small peck to Kuros ridiculously large grin.

“You wanna move this to the bedroom?” Lance asks after pulling away, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

Kuro’s eyes shine, hands coming up to grab Lances wrists and Lances belly fills with excited butterflies as he nods his head furiously in his hold.

“Well then come on in bad boy.” Lance snickers, reaching one hand back to twist the doorknob before shouldering it open and stepping backwards over the threshold, dragging Kuro in by a fisted hand in the front of his borrowed shirt.

They laugh as they stumble in, tripping over the mess of carelessly tossed clothes and piles of textbooks strewn over the messy floor. They kiss slowly at first. Small chaste pecks and long drawn out presses of lips to lips. It takes a good minute before the kisses start to change, small chuckles melting into soft sighs of pleasure, hugs turning into sliding hands in unexplored places. 

Lance moans softly when Kuros tongue flicks out to lick over the seam of his mouth, his own falling open instantly as his hands leave their exploring of Kuros muscled back to wrap languidly around his thick neck once more. Needing the support as his head starts to spin with want. 

Kuro licks into his open mouth, over his frozen tongue, up over the roof in teasing drags and Lance gasps into it, fingers twitching as they scratch through the fuzz of Kuros shorn hair, toes curling in his socks as the heat and arousal slam home low in his abdomen. 

‘Jesus Christ this man knows how to kiss.’ Lance thinks as he backs into the edge of his messy unmade bed. He’s not sure how much longer his weak knees will cooperate and doesn’t really want to find out. 

He drags Kuro down over top of him as he climbs in and lays back on the pillows. He whines when Kuro pulls back, panting and flushed a pretty shade of pink. Lance tries to pull him back in and whines once more when the man squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head.

“No…No…La-Lance!” He gasps, resting his head on Lances shoulder with a groan.

“Oh god, you are so gorgeous. Taste so good.” Kuro moans as he begins to regain his breath. 

Lance almost sobs, the huffed words in his ear going straight to his groin. He claws more desperately at Kuros wide shoulders, wiggling his hips as his semi hard erection becomes almost painful in the confines of his tight jeans. 

“Pl-Please, Kuro please!” He begs, tears starting to well in his eyes. He’s never wanted anything so badly. Never needed someone the way he needs this man right now. 

“Oh my god.” Kuro gasps, head shooting up to stare at Lance. His eyebrows pinched and turned up as he stares at Lances watery eyes. 

“Lance I CAN’T-We can’t! This is-” Kuro rolls off and to the side, covering his face with both hands as his whole body shudders violently. 

Lances heart lurches. A dark ball forming in his stomach. Had he read this all wrong somehow? Did Kuro NOT want this? He has to be sure.

“You don’t-” Lance pauses, voice shaking. He rewets his lips before trying again. 

“You don’t want me?” He whispers, sitting up on an elbow to try and get a better read on Kuros still mostly covered face.

“What?!” Kuro yells disbelievingly, eyes bugging as he shoots up to frown at Lances nearly heartbroken expression.

“Lance, I’ve never been in so deep for anyone as I am for you right at this very moment. Fuck! If you could just see how beautiful you are…” He breaths, mouth going slightly slack as he flicks his gaze over Lances relaxing face.

“I want you so badly.” Kuro admits before flopping back down into the pillows with a muffled groan.

Lances breath catches at the admission, pulse skyrocketing in a second flat. Kuro wants him. It was all he needed to hear.

Kuro makes a half strangled noise in the back of his throat as Lance throws one long leg over top of him and settles into his lap, hands pressing down into his chest as he leans over to catch his eye.

“I want you too. So what’s the problem?” He asks, nuzzling his nose into Kuros temple before planting kisses down the slope of his left cheek and nipping at the edge of his mouth.

Lance almost growls with frustration when Kuro grabs the tops of his arms and pushes him away.

“Are you…Are you sure about this? You don’t need time? This is happening really fast. I don’t-I don’t-” Kuro huffs, frustrated as he trips up on his own words, finding it hard to concentrate with Lance wiggling over his lap the way he is.

Lance blinks down innocently at him as he pulls his fat kiss swollen bottom lip through his teeth before liking over it suggestively, trying not to smirk as he watches Kuros eyes following the motion.

“GOD DAMMIT!” Kuro snarls.

Lance yelps in surprise as Kuro yanks him back down before ravishing his open mouth with rough hungry kisses, one hand on the back of his head to hold him in place as he harshly bites into his bottom lip.

Lance cries out, pleasure zinging down his spine as his abused lip throbs. Kuro licks over it in apology, his metal hand massaging into his hip as he works his tongue back into Lances mouth. Lance meets the demanding kiss as best he can with how light headed he is, all the blood having abruptly rushed to his crotch at the rough treatment. 

He grinds down against Kuros abs and the man jerks beneath him before growling possessively and flipping them back over, pressing Lances whole body into the sheets as he settles over him. 

Lance makes small wanton noises in the back of his throat, happy to finally be getting what he wants. He wraps his legs around Kuros waist before bucking up against the big guys own rapidly hardening member. 

Kuro breaks off with a gasp at the pressure, metal hand returning to slam Lances raised hips back down against the mattress. Lance cries out in protest, squirming under the firm and unbudging hand on his waist.

“No no no! Kuro! Please! Need you!” Lance begs, panting and gasping. Drool running down his chin and eyes hazy, all shame having flown out the window at this point. He’s never been this hard in his life. He would literally die of he didn’t get that fleeting friction back.

 

~~~

 

Kuro buries his face into the crook of Lances neck, inhaling the smell of him in long drags as he tries to regain some perspective. Lances struggling not helping his…situation, any.

“How far-” He stops to gulp, trying to get some moisture back into his dry throat, voice gone way to rough.

“How-How far do you wanna go? We need-need boundaries. I need boundaries. I don’t wanna do anything you’re gonna regret later on.” Kuro rasps. His voice sounds terrible, dry and husky like he’s been gargling gravel. 

This boy was going to kill him. 

Kuros head spins, cock straining against the unrelenting material of his borrowed shorts. Kuro finally pulls back to get a look at the still struggling boy beneath him, sucking in a sharp breath at the watery eyed pouty look on Lances flushed face.

“Kuro! Kiss me! Touch me! I’ll go as far as you’ll let me.” Lance hiccups, hands coming up to grip Kuros jaw, one overwhelmed tear finally welling over to slide down the side of his rosey cheek. 

“I need you…” He whines, making Kuro choke on air. “Please?”

Any and all restraint Kuro might have had going for him buckles under the hushed plea and he sighs as his heart throbs painfully inside his chest. Lance was so so gorgeous. 

“Slow.” Kuro rumbles hoarsely, nosing against Lances wet cheek lovingly. “Take it slow. Breathe. Nice an' easy, yeah?”

Lance takes a moment, rubbing his cheek into Kuros affectionate nuzzling, taking a few measured breaths before slowly nodding his head and wrapping his arms around Kuros shoulders.

Kuros heart swells and he tilts his head just so, so that he can fit his mouth over Lances own. He gives him long, slow, drawn out kisses. Taking his time. Working up to it as he lowers his body back down to fit snuggly over Lances much smaller frame. 

Lance murmurs to him in Spanish between kisses, his voice warm, sweet as honey to Kuros ears. Kuro has no idea what he’s saying, but whatever it is it sounds nice. Lance sounds good in general, his soft noises of pleasure slowing restoking the fire in the pit of Kuros stomach. If they were going to do this they were going to do this properly. 

Kuro didn’t want to just fuck. He wanted this to be special, wanted to take his time and enjoy every moment he could get. Wanted to work Lance over until he was nothing but a babbling mushy mess in the sheets beneath him. He wanted to make love to him. Make it so that he’d never forget him, even if he did change his mind after this. 

The kisses get deeper, more passionate as Kuro gets lost in his own yearning. He drags his left hand down to rub the outside of Lances thigh through his dark blue skin-tight jeans, squeezing gently when Lance gasps and then moans into his mouth. 

Kuro swallows the noises down with his own soft groan as he finally lets himself rock down against the smaller boy in a long firm press, hip to hip, curve for curve. Lances blunt fingernails dig into the muscles of his back. He jerks his chin up and away from Kuros reach as he shouts, thin hips bucking his hardness up more firmly against Kuros own.

Kuro moans louder, nipping at the skin of Lances throat until he reaches the pulse point just beneath the line of his jaw. He licks over it, lapping at the salty skin when Lance shudders, hips jerking up again and again as he sings just for him, his voice high and reedy in the throughs of his arousal.

“You taste so good.” Kuro growls, sucking the darkening skin into his mouth greedily. Lance shouts, back arching off the bed, chest pushing up into Kuros own. 

Kuro takes the opportunity to slide his flesh hand beneath him, squeezing his perfectly round butt cheek and lifting his hips back up to meet the steady roll of his own. 

Lance sobs in Spanish, burying his face into Kuros shoulder and hanging on desperately. 

“Lance…Oh, shit…Lance I need to slow down. I’m sorry.” Kuro admits regretfully. This was all going to be over way to fast if they kept going the way they were. 

Lance wails, shaking his head back and forth, breathing ragged as he clings harder and slams his hips up again. 

Kuro sucks in a sharp breath, eyebrows furrowing as he beats down a hot pulse of pleasure. He shivers when the wave passes. 

‘God that was close.’

“Lance, I’m serious, Jesus Christ you’re gonna make me cum in my pants.” Kuro huffs, sweat running down his temple as he holds on for dear life. 

Lance continues to ramble on, the words not registering at all with Kuro as he pulls back and restrains Lances treacherously needy hips once more. He looks so good below him, eyes glassy and pupils blown wide. 

Saliva pools in Kuros mouth at the sight of Lances absolutely wrecked expression. They hadn’t even gotten their clothes off and already he looked like this? Kuro has no clue how he’s going to make it out of this alive. Honestly he couldn’t care less at the moment.

He sits up straight, sitting on Lances thighs to keep him in place as he pulls Hunks shirt up and off in one smooth motion before leaning back over. Lance makes an animalistic noise as his long fingered hands fly forward to run over the dips in his abdomen, ghosting over the thick ropey scar on his side. His thumbs push into the taught skin to massage into the muscles and Kuro moans, sliding his hand over the back of one of Lances to encourage the motion.

“I wanted to do this so badly yesterday.” Lance says, finally switching back to english as he smiles up at him. 

Kuro blinks his lust darkened eyes, gritting his teeth as he rocks forward again and again, drinking up the ‘Ah’s and ‘Nnh’s the motion pulls from Lances rapidly bruising lips. 

“I would-woulda let ya.” He finally manages to grit out, closing his eyes and focusing on the image forming in his head. 

Lance in the open air of the beach, sitting on top of him in nothing but his formfitting surfing pants, golden chest covered in sand and hair whipping in the wind. Lance pulling said pants down far enough to sink down onto Kuros own weeping cock and then riding him into the next dimension, moaning while he bounc-

Oh fuck he has to stop. 

Kuros eyes fly open wide, gasping as Lance sits up to suck his left nipple into his hot sloppy mouth. 

“Fuck! Lance! Lance, d-don’t stop, holly shit!” Kuro practically yells, one hand supporting his weight as he sways and the other threading through Lances silky chocolate locks to push him closer to his oversensitive chest, his balls drawing up close as he nears his finish.

He doesn’t even care anymore if he jizzes in his pants like a horny preteen. Wouldn’t be able to stop himself from riding this high even if he wanted to. His eyes roll back when Lance scrapes his sharp little teeth over the bud he’s greedily suckling at and he’s pretty sure Lance is talking to him again. He can’t be sure when his head is spinning the way it is though.

Lances hand moves between them and Kuro can’t find it in himself to care that all of his plans are being undone as his cock is finally, blissfully, pulled free. Kuro moans loudly in relief, looking down as his pre drips down to spackle over Lances shirt and OH SHIT. 

He hadn’t even managed to get THAT off of him?! 

That kills his buzz almost instantly, nearing orgasm almost completely forgotten as he splutters, blush overtaking his face as he somewhat returns to his senses.

“Lance!” He gasps out, voice sounding half strangled with his indignation. “Clothes! Take your damn shirt off!”

Lance blinks half lidded eyes up at him, hand wrapping around his weeping cock and sliding it up to rub over the head, perfectly filed thumbnail just slightly catching on the slit as it slides over the tip. Kuro yelps and bucks forward into his tight grip once, twice before regaining control and grabbing Lances wrist with the hand he’s been balancing himself with, hissing as he tries to stave off yet another wave of thick heady pleasure. Lance hums appreciatively at the sight, mouth falling open as he leans forward to drag a long stripe of saliva up his chest and over his other nipple.

Kuro represses a viscous shiver, yanking Lances head away by his now tight grip in his hair.

“LAN-!!” Kuro starts before he’s cut off by the half open door being flung wide to smack jarringly into the wall behind it. Kuro jumps a good foot in the air. His head whips around so fast he feels like he might have whip lash.

“Laaance, I’m home! What’s going on in he-AHHH!!”

Kuro screams along with the skinny girl who’d just shoved her way through Lances half open door and Lance bolts up out of bed so quickly that he sends Kuro toppling right off his lap, still screaming as he manages to yank the sheets with him before landing on his head off the side of the bed, quickly scrambling to cover his still hard junk from the young eyes gawking at him from the doorway.

“Que mierda! Sal de aquí, chiquita gremlin! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que primero pregunte?!” Lance screeches at the still gaping girl turned to stone. 

The girl, who Kuro realizes must be Lances younger sister, manages one more shrill scream before Lance snags a pillow and hurls it to smack into her face, sending her careening back into the hallway where she wisely spins on her heel and sprints away.

Lance and Kuro sit rigid as they suck in air like it’s about to disappear for good. They hear the slam of a door somewhere down the hall and Kuro’s wild eyes shoot up to stare at Lances equally crazy-eyed face. There’s a brief moment of silence in the house before they hear the tell tail wail of Claudia having been woken up from her nap. Lance gulps and groans, an entirely different sort of noise from the ones he’d been gasping out not five minutes ago. 

“This is going to cost me soooo many dessert and shower privileges for the next couple of months you have no fucking clue. Of all the kids to walk in on us doing the do it had to be her…” Lance mumbles some more under his breath and Kuro just looks away, eyes still feeling as if they’re about to pop out of his skull as he flails his airborne legs about in an attempt to get them underneath himself. 

Lance doesn’t say anything more as he sits and mopes in his bed. Kuro finally manages to climb up onto his trembling legs, tucking his now completely flaccid penis back into his shorts before zipping them closed and clearing his throat with a shake of his head.

“Well, uhm, yeah. That…That just happened…Do you want me to…Leave? Is that the appropriate thing to do right now? I’ve never been-Never had a-a kid walk in on me before.” Kuro chokes out, looking anywhere but at Lances face.

There’s a brief tense pause where Kuro blows his cheeks out with a big exhale of breath, bending some at the waist with his hands planted squarely on his hips. Lance bursts out into loud peels of laughter, flopping onto his back and clutching his sides as he looks up at Kuros still bugged out eyes, flushed cheeks and rumpled hair.

“Yo-You look-look like- AHHAHA, oh my gosh, Kuro I wish I had a camera!” Lance laughs, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kuro does NOT know what could be funny about this situation. He’d just had his DICK peeped at by an unsuspecting minor, had his soul bodily ripped out in fright and lost the stiffest chub of his life so fast his head was still spinning. 

So why the hell was Lance LAUGHING?!

“Wh-WHAT?!” Kuro snaps, face radiating heat.

Lance only laughs harder before whimpering about a stitch in his side.

Kuro finally calms down enough to find at least some humor in all of this. At least he gets to see Lance like this. A small smile slowly starts to crawl across his face and soon he’s chuckling himself, rubbing at the sore spot on top of his help and blowing his bangs up out of his eyes. 

He climbs back into the bed, planting a small kiss to Lances cheek and wrapping him up in a hug with a huge exasperated sigh. 

“We should go rescue that poor princess.” Lance eventually says, head resting on Kuros shoulder as they settle back down.

He glances up at Kuro before pressing his own sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth and sliding out of his hold to the floor. 

Kuro watches uncertainly as Lance makes his way to the door, eventually looking back when he realizes he isn’t being followed like he had thought.

“You coming hot shot?” Lance asks, wiggling his eyebrows at him as he leans against the door frame.

Kuros eyes dart from Lances cocky smirk to the empty hall behind him.

“What about…Are you sure I’m still…welcome?” Kuro asks, metal hand clicking as he taps his fingers together in a nervous twitch.

“Oh, because of Mia? She’s a little devil. Trust me she’ll pull through and then she’ll be all over you with questions and thinly veiled threats. You’ll WISH you were unwelcome, I promise you. Come on, I have your clothes held hostage anyways.” Lance says with a wry smile before shrugging up from his casual lean and ducking out into the hall.

Kuro hurries after, not wanting to be left upstairs alone with the little girl he’d already possibly traumatized for life.

…He supposes he could stay for a little while longer. After all, the worst thing that could possible happen had ALREADY happened at this point. What would just a little bit longer hurt? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll can forgive me at some point in the future? aha haha... ha
> 
> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Ay Dios. Vas a ser mi muerte. - Oh my God. You're going to be the death of me.
> 
> Que mierda! Sal de aquí, chequita gremlin! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que primero pregunte?! - What the fuck! Get out of here, little gremlin! How many times do I have to tell you to ask first?!

**Author's Note:**

> :P


End file.
